Everything hapens for a reason even the unexpected
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Grievous' I exclaimed, staring beyond my blades at the cyborg. 'What you doing on my ship, Jedi scum' the General demanded. Reviews welcome . No flames please. Rated T for language. This fic is not to be taken seriously. BEWARE OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

OVER ACTIVE IMAGINATION

"I don't care what you say! You were cheating! Only cheaters break someone else's lightsaber like that!"

"Why are you so mad about it, Steph? It wasn't even real!"

I, Stephanie of the planet Earth, stopped trying to shove the red plastic blade of my phony lightsaber back into the handle just long enough to lift my head and glare at my sister Kimberly, also from Earth (duh!). "I don't care!" I snarled. "I hate having to constantly fix this retarded thing! Why can't Mom just buy some Superglue already?"

"Because it's your lightsaber and you have money," Kim pointed out.

I growled and shoved my lightsaber into my black backpack.( I take it everywhere) I stood up and slung it over my shoulder. "Whatever," I said, turning away from her and stomping into the forest. "You tell Micheal that I won't be going against you two for awhile."

Micheal is my brother's best friend. He's as much into Star Wars as I am. But just to point out, though we are friends he isn't my boyfriend.

Anyway. Kim called to me but I ignored her. I was too upset to even look back. I shoved my robe, a red Chinese kimono style bathrobe that I got from my older sister for my sixteenth birthday, behind me so it flowed in the breeze (I like to wear it when I fight with my lightsaber. It makes me look more of the part). The wind blew it away from my body as I walked. Soon when I was far enough in the woods I sat down on a rock under a tree and sighed. _She had been cheating._

Okay, I think I should explain a few things before I go any farther.

I got a red Darth Vader lightsaber from my best friend for a graduation present. I really like it but since I have a bad temper I broke it by throwing it against my bedroom wall. (I fixed it later). Ever since then, if I fool around with it too much it falls apart. I would buy a new one but I like this one too much.

My younger sister and I were fooling around with them earlier today. We had been goofing off with our lightsabers. I had been acting like a Sith and Kim and been the Jedi. (That's why I was wearing the robe. It looks Sithish). Anyway she whacked my lightsaber so hard with hers it fell apart once again. I got mad and yelled at her as I tried once again to fix it. ( I do that pretty often) and you know the rest...

Now back to what I was doing at that moment when I rested against the tree.

I closed my eyes and breathed a moment to calm myself down. A minute later I opened my eyes and just stared into space letting my over active imagination take over. (It happens often. I'm planning on becoming an author. I guess authors have that kind of imagination).

I started to fantasize (Something I do a lot when I'm bored or have nothing else to do).

Anyway, I started to imagine myself walking through the forest, my lightsaber (a green one) ignited in my hand as I went. I was a Jedi on a mission during the Clone Wars. I just got out of being a Padawan and was now on my way back to my ship to return from my Jedi Trials. Now that I had completed them I could become a Jedi Knight.

I had just reached my ship when...

A loud snapping of a twig brought me out of my fantasy. Instantly I stood up and looked around. I saw no one and heard nothing more.

_I must have been imagining things, _I thought, _I've been reading to many Clone Wars Novels..._

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind. An arm wrapped around my neck. Out of reflex I gasped and reached up with my hands. I grabbed an arm and began to dig my nails into it.

"Let me go, Kim!" I shouted. "That's _not_ funny..."

A glowing rod of red light burst to life before my eyes. My eyes bugged out as I stared at it. That wasn't plastic! It didn't even come close! _What is going on?_

"Okay," a raspy voice whispered in my ear. "Don't say a thing or try to get away. If you do either I'll cut off your head. Understood?"

I stared googly eyed at the glowing red rod in front of me. _Is that real? _I knew what it was capable of doing if it was. I don't usually like being told what to do but I was willing to make an exception.

Just this once.

I nodded and didn't say anything.

"Good."

Whoever had that thing in front of my face started to drag me backward. This jerk kept me entirely off balance as we went. I don't know if they were doing it on purpose or not.

Either way it was making me mad. I hate it when people do those kinds of things to me. It's real annoying. Besides I get mad real easily.

I would have said something but I didn't want to be decapitated.

It wasn't long before I was being drug up some kind of ramp. It clanged under my black sandals. It sounded like it was made of metal. _Why do I get the feeling I'm about to go through one of those retarded gangster type movie scenes?  
_Before I knew what was happening I was inside what looked like a metal airplane. (Without all the luxuries. More like an army plane)  
_Oh crap! I've been drafted!_

The door shut in my face and the whatever it was we were in began to rise into the air.

"No!!" I exclaimed.

I half expected, now that I was in the metal army plane, whoever had grabbed me earlier would let me go. No such luck.

I was drug farther into the ship/plane/whatever and shoved into another room. I fell off balance but was able to keep from falling over.

"Hey!' I shouted, turning around.

This door also shut in my face.

"Jerk!' I yelled at whoever had closed the door.

The only answer I received was something that sounded like a million rats running under my feet. Then I was knocked to the metal floor.

"Ow!" I wailed as my backpack smacked into my spine.

I looked over my shoulder again. "Jerk!" I screamed. "What did I ever do to you?"

I scrambled to my feet and looked around. "This place kinda looks like a room in a star ship...," I commented. I looked toward the door. "And that looks like one of those doors that opens when you walk into it."

I walked toward the door, expecting it to open. Instead it stayed in place and I walked into it. "Ow!"

_Okay, _I thought, holding my nose. _So it's locked. _I ran my hand over the metal door. _Maybe if I kick it enough it will open..._

I smacked my foot against the door. The only thing that accomplished was me going. "YEOW!" and grabbing my sore foot and hopping around.

"Okay, bad idea," I said to myself. "Time to think. How can I get this door to open without hurting myself?"

I decided to try pulling a _MacGyver._

If you don't know who _MacGyver _is he's this awesome character from an old TV show called _MacGyver. _He can come up with almost anything to help him get out of tight spots.

My problem is; I'm no genius like he is. _This will cause a lot of thinking. _I sat on the floor and pondered over what to do as I stared at the door.

Then a thought came to me. I took off my backpack and rummaged through it for a moment. "I hope it's still here." I pulled out my library card. "Bingo!" I said smiling in triumph.

I re-zipped the backpack, put it back on, and knelt down by the door. _I just hope this works. _

I slipped the card out of its protective plastic case and shoved it in the crack between the door and the wall. I then began to push the card upward.

If this didn't work my second idea would be blowing up one of my Walkman's extra batteries. But I think that would cause a biohazard. I really hoped this would work. There was no way I wanted to end up with two heads.

I heard a satisfying click as I brought the card up to where I thought the lock would be. I was not expecting the door to swing wide open, though. When it did I nearly fell flat on my face.

I quickly regained my balance and shoved my library card into my jeans pocket. I stood up and stepped out of the room and into the corridor.

I looked around.

By then I had decided that this whole thing was a huge retarded prank set up by my sister and Micheal.

_Whoa, somebody's been watching too many sci fi movies! This place looks almost exactly like a starship! _I shook my head. _Boy, Kim and everyone sure are going all out with this. Though it's a bit overboard for a prank..._

I started down the hall, my sandaled feet clanking noisily on the metal floor the whole time. _Sure is realistic looking. _I thought, reaching up to touch the wall. _I wonder how they could afford it._

I walked down the endless hall for what must have been hours. _I hope I'm getting close to the way out of here. I mean it's impossible to walk forever-_

Eep!

I jumped back as a glowing red rod of light suddenly blocked my path. "Not again, Micheal!" I shouted. "Would you stop it with that thing! And how did you manage to make it look so real?"

A tall figure stepped out of the shadows. I could tell by the way it was shaped that it wasn't Micheal. In fact it wasn't even male and it was too tall to be Kimberly.

"How did you get out?" demanded the same voice from earlier.

_OHMIGOD! WHAT THE HECK HAVE I WALKED INTO!_

"I... Um... I..," I stammered walking backwards. "I gotta run!"

I turned around and hi tailed it out of there.

_A/N I've had this idea in my head for awhile and finally started on it. I hope you like it so far. Please don't ask me why the Sith would want to kidnap her. You'll find out later. _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Beach Girl

I ran like a panic crazed lunatic back the way I had come.

"Get back here! Stop this instant!" I heard that voice yell behind me.

_Does she think I'm crazy?_

I ran even faster. There was _no way _I was going to stop. If I did that crazy woman with the red lightsabers would probably chop my head off.

Here's something I realized when I saw Lightsaber Woman; This was no prank. This was real! How, I did not know? Maybe I was dreaming but I didn't want to chance it.

"Get away from me!" I yelled over my shoulder.

**Wom! Wom!**

A red blade whisked over my head. I shrieked and ducked. That was just a little _too _close.

_I gotta get out of here!_

I saw a door in the wall ahead of me to my left. I increased my speed and sprinted toward it.

When I reached it I grabbed for the door knob or crash bar. There was none!

"Damn!" I shouted, smashing my fist against the metal door. "Stupid piece of-"

I ducked just in time to avoid being slashed in two by that red lightsaber. "Eep!" I screamed, diving out of the way just in time to avoid another slash.

This one put a hole in the middle of the door. The fierce wind outside sucked out what was left of it. I half expected the vacuum of space would suck me out next but when I caught a glimpse out that gap where the door had been a minute before. The only thing I saw was a blue sky and water.

_What the? _I thought then had to jump out of the way to avoid that stupid blade again.

For some reason the door seemed to call me to. I know this sounds weird but it did, I swear. I realized that that was my only way out even if it meant killing myself in the process.

I'd rather drown than be cut in two.

Without a moment's hesitation I dived for that door and what was beyond it.

"Stop!" I heard the woman Sith yell.

Too late.

I flew out that open gap and into the air. The next thing I knew I was falling like a rock and I didn't have a parachute! When I hit the water below it splashed loudly in my ears then I went under.

I almost panicked as I fought my way to the surface. I needed to get back up there but it was hard for me. You see I can't swim.

After a few seconds it started to get harder and harder for me to hold my breath. I realized I was being weighed down by my backpack but I didn't want to lose it.

Finally I couldn't hold my breath any longer. As water entered my mouth and lungs I prayed to God that he would save me from dying.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Kit Fisto Nautolan Jedi from Coruscant was walking down the beach on the planet Viumde on a patrol during the Clone Wars when he noticed a strange red bundle of clothing farther up the beach. Half of it lay in the water and the other half lay on the sand.

_What is that? _he thought, walking up to it.

When he was closer he saw it was a body. A body in a red robe with strange creatures all over it. He also saw a black lumpy object under one of the body's arms.

_What in the world? _he thought, surprised at his find. _Who is this and what is he doing here? _(Why is it that whenever someone finds a person in the middle of nowhere they always assume it's a he?)

The Nautolan knelt down and put a hand on the person's back. Wet hair the color of a faded sunset sky(or just plain red take your pick) covered the face. The instant his hand rested on the back he could feel the Force in the person. It wasn't real strong but it wasn't weak either. It was just average.

_Huh? A Jedi? A Jedi _Padawan_? How did he get here?_

"Hello," he said, shaking the body. "Are you all right?"

The person moaned as he came to. Kit had to move back as the 'Padawan' pushed himself up and began to cough up water.

"Crap," the person said in a female voice. "Oh, crap!"

"Crap?" he said.

The 'Padawan' looked at him. He could see by the face that he'd made a mistake. This 'Padawan' was a girl. (Haha!) The instant she saw him she screamed. "ALIEN!"

The girl reached into that lumpy black object and pulled something out. Kit noticed it was a lightsaber handle.

She jumped to her feet. She threw that handle downward and a red blade came out.

_A _Sith

The 'Sith' raised the lightsaber over her head. "Take this!" she shouted, throwing it downward.

Kit didn't have time to pull out his own lightsaber. But it didn't matter. The instant the 'Sith's' lightsaber made contact with his head it bent. A plasticky sound echoed down the beach.

"What?" he gasped, gaping at the "blade". "That lightsaber was fake!"

"Yeah," the girl said. "I don't own a _real _lightsaber. They're not real."

"Yes, they are," the Nautolan said standing up. He pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it. "See?"

The girl pointed a finger at it as if to touch it. "Yeah right," she said. "It's plastic I can tell."

"Don't..." he began.

The instant the girl's finger touched the blade she screamed and began waving her hand up and down in pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"I told you," he said.

The girl kept on waving her hand. "Oh, _shit_!" she growled though clenched teeth.

"Hey!" he scolded.

She looked at him. "What?"

"Don't say that."

"You sound like my mom," she said, frowning and folding her arms.

"Your _mom?" _he asked. "Who are you?"

"Stephanie," she replied.

She was _me!_

"What planet are you from?"

"Why?" I demanded.

"I just want to know."

"Earth," I said. "What planet are _you_ from if I may ask."

"I currently reside on Coruscant," he replied. "I'm Jedi Master Kit Fisto."

"Kit Fisto!" I exclaimed, my eyes getting big. "J-Jedi Master Kit Fisto!"

"Yes," he said, nodding.

I gasped. "Ohmigod!" I exclaimed, grasping my chest. "Ohmigod!"

"Um," he said, staring at me in concern. "Are you all right?"

I didn't answer. My eyes rolled back in my head and I fainted.

Kit leaned over me. (I had fallen back onto the sand). He saw I was still breathing.

_That's a good thing, _he thought. _I think I'll take her back to the Temple. Maybe they can give me some information about Earth and its people. If they're as weird as she is..._

He collected my stuff then picked me up. He headed back to his ship.

* * *

The next time I woke up I found myself staring into a red and white face. _Oh crap! It's the _Devil! _I've gone to Hell after all._  
I screamed and kicked it.

"Oof!" the 'Devil' exclaimed, as the wind was knocked out of him when my foot went into his stomach.

The 'Devil' fell over, holding his stomach and gasping for air.

I gaped. "Satan" turned out to be a woman with cream and gray striped horns on her head. It looked like really weird hair. I know of only one person who looks like that and she isn't even real.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped, putting my hand over my mouth. "Shaak Ti!"

The woman looked up at me and I fainted once again.

* * *

"It was the strangest thing," a voice said awhile later, yet again rousing me. "I was walking down that beach and this girl was just lying there."

"Really?"

"Yes, she looked like she'd been washed up there. Half her body was in the water."

"Where did she come from?"

"She says she's from the planet Earth."

"Earth?"

"I've never heard of it either. Some say it's in the Milky Way galaxy even farther away from here than the Outer Rim."

"That's far. Way too far for someone like her. Do you think she might be a victim of amnesia or something?"

"I don't know. She sounded fine to me."

"And you felt the Force in her?"  
"Yeah, imagine that."  
"She doesn't look like any of our Padawans. You said by the way she acted she knew how to use a lightsaber? Do you think she might have been trained by one of the Masters but it wasn't recorded? I mean what if _Yoda_ was her Master but never said anything.."

"I don't know... Maybe... and she didn't exactly know_ how_ to use it. She kind of just flailed around.."

_What the heck?  
_I opened my eyes and looked around, thus ending that weird conversation. I saw Kit Fistio and Shaak Ti seated near the door to what looked like a hospital room. Then I realized I was _in _the hospital room.

"Ohmigod!" I exclaimed, sitting up. "Where am I?"

The two looked over at me. "Speaking of which," Kit said.

I stared at them. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. George Lucas' characters had come to life! I almost fainted again. Instead; I started screaming and didn't stop screaming until the red skinned woman came up to the bed and hugged me.

I calmed down a little. I wanted to faint but couldn't. I forced myself to look up.

All this time I had been thinking that maybe I was wrong and this was all a fake. Now that I actually felt what I thought was fake and saw the closeness of her's and Kit's faces I realized I had been wrong.

"It's okay," the woman, Shaak Ti said. "You're safe now. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Ohmigod!" I exclaimed once again. "You _are _real!"

_A/N_

_Yes, I am weird as I said before. Maybe I made everyone too nice but I can't be sure. Maybe maybe not. Hmm. Anyway, I hope you like it so far. It might be a little boring but I promise it will get better later. I just have to work on it a little. Yes as I said in the summary they're not exactly in character.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

YOUR BIGGEST FAN

When I calmed down enough Shaak Ti let me go and stood back with Kit Fisto to look at me. I could tell by the look on her face that she was worried. _About me! Wow. Someone I only knew from the books and movies was actually worried about me._

Then again. Jedi were taught compassion. All well. It was nice anyway.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around the room. It looked sorta drab in its gray colors of metal and steel. I wondered if I was in a starship.

"You are in the infirmary of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant," Kit Fisto replied.

"Really?" I asked getting out of bed. "Cool."

"Cool?" Shaak asked, tilting her head.

"Never mind," I said.

The two Jedi watched me as I walked up to the door of the infirmary (It opened when I got near it) and strode excitedly into the corridor. I looked around myself. The Jedi Temple looked exactly the same as it did in the movies and cartoon. It even had the huge floor to ceiling windows that let in a lot of sunlight, giving a cheery atmosphere to the entire Temple (As well as warmth).

I also felt a friendly, peaceful feeling here as well. I took a deep breath. It was nice...

A Jedi I knew walked past me (Well I didn't _actually _know him. I just knew who he was). I stared at the Kel Dor in awe. He glanced at me then continued down the hall. I wonder if I made him nervous?

Anyway I stood there for a moment in shock. _He _looked_ at me! He actually _looked _at me! _I closed my eyes and grinned as I felt excitement build up inside of me.

Then before I could stop myself, it exploded. "PLO KOON!" I shrieked, running after the Jedi.

Upon hearing his name being called the Kel Dor turned around... the exact same time I jumped into a flying tackle.

"Gah!" he screamed. My body slammed into his stomach and we both went down on the floor. "OOOF!"

* * *

Kit Fisto and Shaak Ti heard Plo Koon's scream and ran out into the hall, their hands set on their lightsaber handles. I guess they must have expected a Sith attack on the Temple or something.

When they came into the hall they stopped and stared in surprise at what they saw. Me on top of Plo Koon whose face showed fear.

"Plo...?" Shaak began.

"HELP!" he screamed. He caught sight of the two Jedi. "GET HER OFF ME!"

The two Jedi reached down and pulled me off of him. I felt all gooey for some reason. I almost turned to mush in their hands.

"Th-th-thank you," he said getting up. He turned and ran away. "I'd better warn the rest of the Council about her!" he yelled as he disappeared down the sunlit hall.

"The _Council_!" I whooped. "THE COUNCIL!"

With incredible strength I didn't even know I had, I freed myself from Kit Fisto and Shaak Ti's grasp. Without even turning to look at them I tore down the hall toward the Council Chamber. Fangirl mode!

* * *

Mace Windu and Master Yoda were the only ones in the Council Chamber at that time. They were discussing tactics or something when Plo Koon came stumbling into the chamber.

"Masters!" he shouted, causing them to look at him.

"What is it?" Mace asked.

"I've come here to warn you about a mad Padawan," he gasped, clenching his heart. (I hope I didn't give him a heart attack)

Yoda's huge hazel eyes got ten times bigger. "A mad Padawan?" he asked. "Explain."

"I was on my way here when I just happened to walk by the infirmary. I saw some red haired Padawan staring at me. I didn't pay much attention to her at first but then she came after me and knocked me down."

"Knocked you down?" Mace asked.

"Red hair?" Yoda inquired.

"Scout!" Mace concluded.

"It wasn't Scout."

"It wasn't?" Mace looked confused. "Then _who_ was it?"

Plo Koon looked like he was about to fall over. He heard fast running footsteps in the hall. They sounded urgent.

He got out of the way just in time to avoid being trampled by yours truly.

"It's her!" he gasped when he saw me.

This time I ignored him. My attention was elsewhere. Namely on a little green Jedi Master who stared back at me with his huge green brown eyes.

"Who is this?" Mace asked eying me warily.

Before anyone could say anything I screamed. "YODA!" and flew in the air at the small Jedi Master.

Yoda didn't have time to react. I crashed on top of him a second after I jumped and gathered him up into a huge crushing hug.

"YODA!" I exclaimed still in my glomp position. "I'm your biggest fan! Ohmigod! You are _so_ much cuter in person than you are in those movies!"

"Movies?" Plo Koon asked totally clueless.

"Biggest fan?" Mace said just as cluelessly.

By then Kit Fisto and Shaak Ti had arrived. I guess they'd gone after me.

They watched, mouths hanging wide open, as I danced around the room humming the Imperial March and practically squeezing Master Yoda to death.

"What?" Kit began.

"HELP!" Yoda screamed. "_Choking _me she is!"

Mace sprang into action. "Padawan," he said addressing me. "Would you be so kind as to stop choking Master Yoda?"

I looked at him. My eyes locked on the handle of his purple lightsaber.

"Oooo!" I exclaimed, dropping the old Master and grabbing the lightsaber. "Oh, awesome!"

"Hey!" he said trying to get it back from me. "Give that back before you hurt yourself."

My hand fell on the button. "Is this how you turn this on?" I pressed the button.

A purple blade flashed upward just inches from my face. "Eep!" I exclaimed pulling the blade away.

Mace took the lightsaber away from me. "Don't play with that," he advised frowning deeply.

"Why not?" I asked (seriously I think I'm actually a blond) hovering around him like a fly. "Can I have it? Please? Please? Please?"

"No," he said glowering at me. "You may not have it. But..."

"But?" I asked my eyes getting big.

"You may have your own." he answered, coming up with a good excuse to keep his out of my grasp.

"What?" I said, totally surprised by that answer. "Really?"

He nodded his head up and down a little too quickly. "Really."

I was too excited to notice. "Homaged!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together and jumping up and down. "Awesome! I want a green one! Can I have a green one?"

"Yes," Shaak Ti said, grabbing my arms to calm me down. "Come with me. I think you should get changed..."

* * *

Shaak Ti led me to a room in the girl's area of the Temple that housed hundreds of outfits from the cream colored tunics to outfits similar to the slightly slutty one Aayla Secura wears.

"Okay," Shaak said looking at me. "Here's the dressing room. Just choose what you want to wear."

"But what about my old clothes?" I glanced down at what I was wearing. I had on a black and pink Happy Bunny shirt with the words 'You're Icky' written under the Happy Bunny. I also was wearing a dark blue jean skirt and robe and my sandals of course.

"Just put them in here," she said handing me my backpack. "And I would advice you changing out of your sandals. Those aren't a good idea here."

I nodded. "Thank you," I said.

She left.

I walked around the dressing room examining all the clothes. Most of them weren't me. I was about to give up when I saw something purple.

I moved to the spot where I'd seen it and picked it up. I held a purple Jedi tunic top under it was a long skirt with a huge slit on the side. With a quick look around I also spotted a purple pair of boots.

I smiled. _Perfect, _I thought. _This is just too perfect._

I proceeded to change.

* * *

Shaak Ti must have thought I was nuts when I came out into the hall wearing all purple. Her eyes got so big they almost took up the entire white skin on her face.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing," she said.

I knew she was lying but didn't push it. "Okay," I said shrugging. "So when do I get my lightsaber?"

"Come with me," she said turning.

I followed her down the hall.

_A/N_

_Yeah I'm insane. Heheeeh. Poor Plo Koon and Yoda. They're only giving her a lightsaber to keep her from trying to steal somebody else's. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

THE JEDI COUNCIL

Shaak Ti led me to a room on the first floor. This room was full of lightsabers and Padawans making lightsabers.

"Don't tell me I have to _make_ one," I said instantly worried.

Shaak Ti looked at me. "You already had," she said.

"What! I did not!" I was totally confused. "Huh? What?"

The Togruta woman took a lightsaber off a shelf on the wall. She turned around. She set it in my hand. "See," she said.

I looked down at it. The handle looked totally weird. It looked nothing like any lightsaber I have ever seen. "Is this is?" I asked, turning it over trying to figure out which end was up. "It looks like I made it with my eyes closed."

"Well," she said. "You did."

Now I was totally confused. "I did! When?"

"Well," she said. "The second time you passed out after you saw my face you got back up a few minutes later. I thought you were awake but you didn't look right. Kit didn't notice because he'd gone somewhere. Anyway you came here and made that lightsaber."

_You gotta be _kidding_ me! Why would I do a thing like that?! _"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleepwalking," she explained. "You never wake a sleepwalker. That's the worst thing to do."

I stared at her. I bet my pupils were tiny slits. "Eh..."

"Are you okay?" she asked giving me a worried look.

"Uh..," I stammered. "Does it work?" I was referring to the lightsaber in my hand.

"I think so. You _did_ put a crystal in it."

I examined the lightsaber a bit longer. _No _way_ could I have built this, _I thought. _Not even in my sleep. _

The thing is; I don't ever sleepwalk. Actually it only happened once a long time ago. I do sleep with my eyes open, though. I'm like an owl. Only owls don't freak people out by doing it.

I can't build things either or fix anything electrical. I tried to fix my Playstation 2 once and I killed it. It doesn't even turn on anymore. All well. That's not even on the subject.

Back to the story.

I tried to find the switch that turned on the lightsaber. When I did I almost ran my head through. Luckily I have quick reflexes and it jerked back in time (My head not the lightsaber blade). I stared at the green blade of my weapon in fascination.

_Wow, I did a good job, _I thought my eyes reflecting the soft green light. _But how was I able to do it? None of my Clone Wars books tell me how to build one. Hmmm... The Force?_

"Excuse me, Padawan Stephanie," Shaak Ti's voice broke into my thoughts.

Tearing my gaze away from the lightsaber I looked over at her. "Hmm?" I said absently.

"Would you come with me please?"

"Why?"

"There's something we need to ask you." she started for the door.

_Who's we? _I thought. _And what do they want to ask me? _Curious I followed her.

* * *

The thing I didn't realize at the time was, when she said 'we' she had ment the entire Jedi Council. The first thing I noticed when I re-entered the Council Chamber was Plo Koon and Master Yoda were seated as far away from me as they could get. I guess they were scared of me now.

Just for fun I made a move toward them. I was greated by a satisfying flinch from the both of them. I grinned evilly. No matter where you sit you can't escape the glompingness! Mwahahaha!

"What's wrong, Masters?" I said under my breath. "You afraid of a teenage girl? I thought fear led to the dark side." I snickered.

Mace Windu heard me. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

I looked over at him. He regarded me grumpily. _Does he always have to look like that? The grouch! _"Nothing," I replied (Which is the usual answer she gives people). "So," I went on putting a hand on my hip. "Why do 'we' want to talk to me?"  
The Jedi stared.

I glared at them all. I hate being stared at.

Mace spoke up. "We wanted to ask you a question," he told me.

"And?" (which is another word she uses a lot)

"We wanted to know how you ended up on Viumde."

"Well," I said thinking back. "A ship brought me."

"What kind of ship?"

"How should I know?" I snapped. "I was kidnapped. I didn't have time to see what ship I was in!"

"You were kidnapped?' Adi Gallia asked. (Wow, she hadn't noticed the way she was acting)

"Yeah," I said.

"By who?"

"Some stupid woman with laryngitis," I replied.

"Laren what!" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked looking confused.

"Her voice was like this." I attempted to imitate the sound which hurt my vocal cords.

"Asajj Ventress!" Yoda exclaimed.

"Asajj Ventress?" I asked. "That bald bimbo?"

Now all the Jedi were gaping at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where did you learn those words?" Mace demanded sounding angry.

"A lot of places and people," I said. "Why?" Then it hit me. Jedi didn't talk like that. And here I was doing all the Forbidden Rules of da Jedi. "Sorry."

Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto looked at each other. I wonder what they were thinking. I bet they thought I lost my mind, or worse.

"So Asajj Ventress kidnapped you?" Plo Koon asked cautiously.

"Duh," I said. "What other evil Sith woman would do it? Unless the Clone Wars has another I don't know about."

Now I saw their mouths hanging wide open, even Yoda looked surprised. His big eyes were bigger than usual.

_Great Steph, _I chided myself. _You keep acting like that and they'll probably have an exorcist on you._

I decided to try talking more civilly. "Uhh.. sorry."

Mace was the first to recover. I tell you he must have the patience of the saint, the whole lot of them must be that way. None of them were shouting "SHE'S FULL OF THE DARK SIDE!" yet. "So do you have any idea why she would want to kidnap you?"

I shook my head. "Nope.. I mean no."

"I'd like to know why."

"Good question," I said. "I'm not really a Jedi... Well not a Jedi Knight or Master anyway... I haven't the slightest clue... Maybe she thought I would help the Separatist cause..." They were all getting that gape look again. "Or maybe Dooku thought I'd be an easy Padawan to manipulate," I added quickly so not to spread the 'gapes'.

"Why do you say that?" Adi Gallie wanted to know.

"Because I have a hard time controlling my temper..."

The minute I said this I knew it was a mistake. All the Jedi, even Yoda, seemed to scoot away from me. I could feel their eyes scanning me for the dark side.

_This is pathetic, _I thought rolling my eyes. _Just mention the word 'temper' or 'anger' and these nuts have it out for you._

"You're not going to find anything," I said annoyed.

They eyed me curiously.

"Just because someone gets mad doesn't mean they are going to the dark side," I told them folding my arms. "If that were true, everyone would be there." I glanced at Yoda. The Perfect Jedi example just because he's a million years old. "Even you Grand Master of the Jedi Order. People get mad once in awhile but that doesn't change who they are. It takes more than that. When you nuts finally realize it it will be too late. You'll lose your _whole_ Jedi Order from Masters to Younglings in one short night. Everything will be gone even; the Jedi Temple," I shook my head. "And you'll never know what hit you because you are all too old and sick in your ways to let anything change. You think the Old Way is the _only_ way!"

The gapes came back but I went on. "And that will be your reward for living in the past." I turned around and headed out of the Council Chamber. "This war is a joke just like your Order! A JOKE! ONE BIG FAT _SICK_ JOKE!" my voice echoed down the hall.

* * *

Here's one thing about Jedi Masters. Even though they say they learn new things everyday (Or something like that) they are just all high and mighty and don't really learn anything. Younglings, Padawans, and Jedi Knights learn a few things once in awhile but the fat _lazy_ Council members don't learn anything. For example what I had said to them.

I found out later that they thought I was just spouting nonsense. That I'd gone crazy.

Yoda (I bet he's about the only Jedi Master with a brain) told them what wasn't likely. He told them nobody goes crazy just because they say something about the future. One point for him but I don't feel any better. But. He didn't learn much out of what I said either.

Jedi are just coocks.

But you know what? Even thought the Jedi Council gave me the Offical Dark Side Eye Scan they didn't find anything. Heh, I guess it's because I am an Earth girl.

_A/N_

_Yeah she's a bit sueish but in a funny way. Just a few things I wanted to tell you now. The thing with the lightsaber I was originally not going to put it in but I changed my mind at the last second. I actually do like the Jedi but _come on_! Sometimes even the greatest fans of something get annoyed at what they like. Well that's about it. Anything not explained in this chapter will be taken care of later on in the story._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

MASTER OBI-WAN KENOBI

I always thought that if I ever was ever a Jedi I would have a hard time becoming a Knight or Master because of my temper. I bet I'd stay a Padawan forever because of the way I am. I know I'm right about that. I bet if I ever ran into Anakin Skywalker, "The Hero with No Fear", and we got to talking we'd become the best of friends. Not that I'd want to really.. he's kinda paranoid and acts like a spoiled brat sometimes...

Well, I didn't run into Anakin as I stormed out of the Jedi Council Chamber but I did nearly fall into Obi-Wan Kenobi, "The Man with the Friendly Beard", as my sister calls him.

Here's what happened;

I was walking out of the Council Chamber muttering to myself when I suddenly found myself slipping on the floor. I flailed my arms and I began to fly forward and screamed at the top of my lungs. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Further down the hall, a Jedi with blondish brown hair stood in the hallway with his back to me. I didn't even shout out a warning to him. He just moved. I guess the Force was with him today.

Anyway I ended up falling forward just as I got near him and slamming face flat on the floor. This caused the air to be knocked out of me as well as a sore nose. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" a voice above me asked.

I looked up. I saw the Jedi I'd almost slammed into me leaning over me with his hand out stretched as if to help me up. I also noticed his face. It looked awful familiar...

"OHMIGOD!" I exclaimed scrambling to my feet.

He looked at me confused. "Ohmigod?" he said.

"You're Obi-Wan Kenobi!" I shrieked, all fangirly.

"Yes, I am," he said. "Is there a problem?"

"No!"

Well that's how I nearly fell into him. Now to go on ahead to where I was just now...

* * *

For a minute or two we just stood there like idiots staring at each other.

"Ohmigod!" I couldn't stand it any longer. I was having a rabid fangirl attack. I threw myself into a glomp and knocked him onto the floor.

"What!" he was totally confused now and from the look on his face, scared.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, you're so awesome!" I exclaimed, acting all huggy wuggy. "You're such a great Jedi! It's too bad you're stuck with Anakin as your apprentice. You don't deserve all the crap he's going to put you through."

"Wha-What?"

I stopped myself before I said something totally weird and freaked him out. "I, um, I heard about you from, Padawans," I stammered totally off topic.

"You heard about me?" he asked more confused than ever. "Where have you been?"

"Uh.. I've been off world until recently," I said. It wasn't a lie. I had been off world for about eighteen years.

"Oh," he said nodding. "That explains it. Now, could you do something for me?"

"What?" I asked.

"Could you get off of me?"

That's when I realized we were on the floor. I was also on top of him. "I.. okay," I said. I looked up. I saw a bunch of little Younglings standing around gaping at us. "What are _you_ looking at?" I demanded.

The little kids mumbled some excuses then ran off.

"Perverted brats," I mumbled.

"Perverted?"

"Yeah," I said. "They all looked like they were thinking dirty thoughts."

Now Obi-Wan was getting a case of the 'gapes'. Really, these Jedi need to learn to not stare at people like that. They could catch diseases that way.

I got off Obi-Wan and stood up. "Never mind," I said. "Sorry."

He stared at me as if I lost it. I think I'm scaring them all. "Cut it out," I snapped.

"S-sorry," he said. "Uh.. who are you?"

"My name's Stephanie," I replied folding my arms and looking up at him. "I am a human."

"I can see that," he said. "But where did you come from? I never saw you around here before."

"I just got here like yesterday with Jedi Kit Fisto," I replied. "I was trained off world but I was sent here because of the uh, war. They said it was getting too uh.. dangerous."

"Oh, so that explains it," he said nodding. "No wonder you act so..so.."

"So what?" I demanded.

"So.. much like Anakin.."

I raised an eyebrow. "Anakin?" I said. "Darth Vader?"

He gave me that confused Jedi look again. "Uh.. Darth Vader?"

I stopped. _What are you thinking, you dork? _a voice in my head yelled. _This is the Clone Wars, stupid! Anakin isn't Darth Vader yet, moron!_

"Uh.. never mind," I said. "It's not important."

"Darth Vader..." he mused thinking the name over. "Is that a new Sith?"

"No," I said quickly. "It's just a...a person.. a nightmare person. It's not anything to worry about."

"Jedi don't have nightmares," he told me flatly. He sounded like a mindless robot.

"They do _too_, you liar!" I shouted. "Mace had nightmares when he went to his home planet! He dreamt of the fall of the Republic!" (If you don't know what she's talking about I'd advice you to read the Clone Wars Novel _Shatterpoint_)

"He did?" Obi-Wan said surprised. "Why didn't he say anything?"

"Because he's so prideful and big headed that he felt that if he said anything he'd ruin his perfect reputation," I said.

Obi-Wan gaped at me.

I decided to end this conversation before he gave me the eye scan too. "Never mind," I said turning from him and walking away.

* * *

As I walked away from him I began to feel like a total dork. Here I was stuck in the middle of the Clone Wars and I was telling them weird things and mouthing off. _Just like I do at home, _I thought, feeling retarded. _Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut for a change?_

I stopped. _Wait a minute! Nobody had tried to tell me anything. _My shoulders sagged. Who could blame them? I was acting crazy and rude.

I angrily punched the wall. "I AM SUCH A JERK!" I screamed. "A BIG _FAT_ JERK! WHY CAN'T I EVER-"

A hand slapped on my shoulder. I jumped a mile. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," a familiar voice said behind me. "I just wanted to ask you if you were all right."

_I know that voice!_ I swiveled around and found myself staring up into the extremely hot, sexy face of Anakin Skywalker!

_A/N_

_Yeah. I got this done in a hurry. Someone wanted me to update fast so this is it. Her encounter with Obi-Wan and the beginning of her encounter with Anakin. _


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

ANAKIN

"Y..you're," I stammered unable to take my eyes off the Jedi. "You're Anakin Skywalker."

The blond gave me a look. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"No," I said. "But I know all about _you! _How you were a slave on Tatooine till you were nine when the Jedi came and Qui-Gon brought you to the Temple, how Obi-Wan Kenobi trained you as a Jedi, how you married Padme-"

As soon as I said this Anakin's eyes filled with horror. He squashed a hand over my mouth. "How do you know about that?" he demanded.

I hesitated. I couldn't tell him how I knew. If I did he'd think I was nuts. I'd have to make up a lie but not really.

He removed his hand to let me reply. "Uh.. umm...," I stuttered. "An older Jedi Master found out. They uh.. told me.. well he wasn't exactly a Jedi.. he was a important person who um..."

"Palpatine!" he gasped.

"No it wasn't Sidio- I mean Palpatine," I corrected.

"Then _who _was it!" he growled.

I saw a dangerous light in his eyes. _Oh boy, this doesn't look good. _"Padme!" I shouted.

Now it was his turn to get the 'gapes'. "Padme!" he gasped. "_She _told _you_?! Why?"

"I... umm.. did her hair and we talked," I said stupidly.

Anakin's gapes got worse. "You did her _hair_!"

"Never mind," I finally said. "I just know."

The next thing I knew Anakin had me by the collar of my tunic and had slammed my back against the wall. My feet dangled inches above the floor. "I don't know how you found out," he hissed, his breath hot against my face. "But you'd better not tell anyone about it!"

I stared into his dark blue eyes. They held fear as well as anger. Now I was scared as I realized my mistake. _He's mad! Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Now he's going to kill me. "_Don't worry, Anakin," I said nervously. "I'm not going to tell anyone. It's not time for them to know yet..."

He slammed me against the wall again. It hurt real bad. I grunted in pain.

The snot nose didn't seem to notice or he just didn't care. "What is _that _supposed to mean!" he demanded.

"I...never mind," I stuttered.

Anakin began to breathe rapidly. I think he was trying to get a hold of his temper.

_Good, _I thought. _I wouldn't want him killing me. _"That's it. Breathe. Just breathe," I said.

He looked up at me with icy blue eyes. "What!" he snarled.

I instantly stopped talking. If I kept that up I'd be his first Force Choke victim instead of Padme. I said nothing I just stared at him, sweat drops running down my face.

Eventually Anakin did calm down and his eyes regained their boyish warmth. I was glad. Now he wouldn't kill me. "I'm sorry," he said lowering me to the floor. "I shouldn't have done that. There I go again. Letting my emotions take over."

"Aw, don't worry about it," I said trying to make light of it, even though it unsettled me greatly. "I do the exact same thing."  
He stared at me in surprise. "You do?" he asked unbelieving.

I shrugged. "Yeah, my mom is always yelling at me about it," I noticed him gaping again. "What?"

"Your _mom?!"_

"I... mean my Mo- Master," I said feebly. "My Master is so close to me she's like my mom."

Anakin didn't speak. I could tell by the look on his face that he was giving me the Jedi Eye Scan. Instantly I put my hands over my breasts. "Stop it, perv!" I snarled.

He blinked. "Perv?" He sounded confused.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I said. "I'm _not_ your damn wife!"

"I know that!" he said. "I was just trying to see if you were telling my the truth."

"What? Your eyes are a Lie Detector now?" I demanded my arms still around the upper part of my chest.

Anakin shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have done that. Uh.. see you later."

He walked away. Rather quickly I might add.

I watched him go. I waited until I was sure he wouldn't come back before I let my arms drop. I sighed. Great, my first encounter with the hottest Jedi in the Order and I managed to tick him off and label him a perv.

"I'm such a retard," I said out loud.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped a mile.

"Hey, it's just me," a voice said behind me.

I turned around. Green skin. Ebony unblinking eyes. Dark tan color tunic. Kit Fisto. "What _do _you _want_!" I demanded.

He took a step back. "I just wanted to ask you something," he said. "No offense."

I sighed. "What?"

"Where's Earth?"

I raised an eyebrow, a common gesture from me. "Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"I'm just curious."

"It's in the Milky Way galaxy," I replied. "It's ninety three million miles from the sun and probably a bazillion lightyears away from here."

"If that's true, how did you get here so quickly?"

I crossed my arms. "Gee, I dunno," I said sarcastically. "Maybe it was hyperspace jump or whatever it's called. I understand all Republic and Separatist starships and star whatevers have had that in this galaxy for a long time."

"Yeah, but hyperdrive from Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy?" he said. "That's even farther than the Outer Rim."

"Well don't ask _me_._ I_ was the hostage," I said, rolling my eyes. "I don't know a thing about hyper rings and all that technical crap. All that I know was that I was just minding my own business on Earth and POW (here I smacked my hands together causing Kit to jump) I end up on a planet where I almost drown because I can't swim and then I end up here where everyone thinks I've lost it."

"I don't think you've lost it," he said.

"You do _too_, you liar!" I growled glaring at him. "You think I'm crazy. Just like everyone else does. You're just denying it because you don't want me to get mad at you."

"If you were crazy you would be on the dark side."

"I would _not_!" I protested. "Yoda's crazy and he's not on the dark side."

Kit stared at me. "Master Yoda is _not_ crazy!" he told me.

"Then why does he act the way he does?" I demanded.

Kit shrugged. "That's just how he is."

"Which is crazy."

Kit shook his head. "He doesn't go around knocking people over or hugging people until they choke," he said. "Nor does he hum the Imperial March or steal lightsabers and turn them on too close to his face."

"Hey," I said. "I was excited."

"About what?"

"About seeing the old prune in real life for the first time."

Kit shook his head. "Where did you learn to talk that way?" I heard him mutter.

I bit back a snide remark. He hadn't intended for me to hear that. It wouldn't be good to reveal my sources.

"I think you should come with me."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

I followed him down the hall.

* * *

The Nautolan led to me what looked like a helicopter landing pad. I saw a huge starship standing ready and waiting to be boarded by whoever.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You're going somewhere," he said.

Instantly images of an insane asylum popped in my head. "Oh no!" I protested. "_I'm_ not going _anywhere_!"

"Yes, you are," Mace said coming up to me from the direction of the ship.

I gave him a look. "Who says?" I demanded.

"I do," he said.

"Why you?"

"You're coming with me."

"Why and where?"

"To a planet called Sydrun," he replied. "and to your first question you'll find out."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say."

He grabbed my arm. "Come on," he said in his authority voice. "Let's get going."  
I rolled my eyes again. "Whatever."

_A/N_

_I think I got people out of character in this :shrug: all well. I'm trying. I don't have much to say about this chapter. _


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

TELLING MACE OFF

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming. Deceiving. And bleeding for you  
And still you won't hear me  
I'm going under_

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again._

I belted the chorus

"_I'm going under!  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under"_

Someone pulled off my headphones. "Hey!" I shouted, grabbing them back. "Give me those!"

"Stop being disrespectful!" someone yelled at me.

I turned my head. _Oops. Mace Widu._ I'd forgotten I was on the same ship as him. His face was cold and angry. "What are you listening to?" he demanded.

"Nothing," I said feebly.

"Nothing?" Mace reached over and turned the volume all the way up on my Walkman.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again  
I'M GOING UNDER_

He turned it off and looked at me.

My face was bright red.

"What _is_ that?" he demanded again.

"Evanescence," I said stupidly.

"Evan what?"

"Music."

"That's _music_?" He didn't believe it. "What kind?"

"Rock..."

"Put it away," he said turning back to the controls. "It stinks of the dark side."

I rolled my eyes as I stuffed the Walkman back into my bag. "It stinks of the dark side. It's full of demons," I muttered as I did. "Good _grief_! You're all just like my Mom!"

The Korun gave me a look. "Your what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," I said not wanting to talk about it. "So.. umm.. what are we doing?"

"I'm taking you to Sydrun," he told me.

I knew that much. "And?"

"There's something going on there we have to prevent."

"Oh. A mission.." _A mission. Just what I needed._

He nodded.

"What kind of mission?" I asked leaning back in the copilot's seat.

He glanced at me. "One that might change that attitude of yours," he said flatly.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever!"

Mace put a hand on my arm. I glared at him in annoyance. I _hate _being touched. "What?" I demanded.

"Who was your Jedi Master?" he asked totally off topic.

I paused. _He's trapping me. _I had to think of something and quick. _Use the Force, Stephanie. Use the Force.._

I glanced at Mace. He was waiting.

"M...M... Master Yoda!" I blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow, that's about the only hair he has on his cue ball head. "Master Yoda?"

"Yeah," I said making it up as I went along. "He trained me for about a year on my planet then left it. After that I was trained by another Jedi who never gave me her name..."

I stopped. Mace was giving me that 'Who-do-you-think-you're-kidding?' Look. _Oops! "_That's a bit far-fetched even for a Padawan," he commented.

_Use plain English please! _"Whatever Mr. Shatter point spotter," I said turning away from him.

After that we didn't talk at all for the rest of the long boring trip!

* * *

When we touched down on Hydrant or whatever Mace had called it we were greeted by a bunch of clones. They all stood there in the rocky terrain looking all special in their butt buffed white armor suits, looking all professional like.

I stuck my tongue out at them. I knew what those troopers were going to do at the end of the war. Kill all the Jedi because of their programming. _Compliant bastards. _Anyway they never noticed what I had done. That was a bit disappointing for me.

Their leader, a clone trooper with orange stripes on the arms of his armor walked up to Mace and I and saluted. "Sir," he said to the Korun.

"At ease," Mace said back.

The trooper loosened up a bit.

"So what's our situation?" Mace asked.

"We hate to be the bearers of bad news but we have received word from our scouting party that General Grievous is stationed on this planet."

"Grievous?" the Korun said confused.

The trooper nodded.

"Grievous?" I stepped forward. I felt the uncontrollable force of the fangirlness taking over again. "_General_ Grievous?" I asked just to be sure. When the trooper nodded again I said. "Oh cool! Let's go find him!"

Mace and the trooper gaped at me.

I didn't notice I just kept on talking. "Great!" I said adjusting the strap on my backpack. "I've always wanted to meet Shaak Ti's boyfriend!"

"_Boyfriend_?" Mace and the trooper said in one voice.

"Yeah! Can we go look for him?"

"No, we cannot," Mace said sharply. "That would be too dangerous. You're only a Padawan. I wouldn't want to put you in harm's way."

"Aw, you're just saying that because you're scared of him," I said folding my arms.

"I AM _NOT_!" the Korun yelled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Fine then. I'll look for him myself."

"You will do nothing of the sort!" he yelled in my face.

The trooper scampered off. I bet he'd never seen Jedi Master Mace Windu O' Lord of the Shatter point spotters angry before.

Well I did a few times. I haven't actually _seen _it really I just read it in the novel called _Shatterpoint _that's all about him.

"Do you know what he'll do to you if he ever saw you?" he demanded.

_You're acting like my Mom again. _I sighed. "I have a feeling you're about to tell me," I said.

"He'll kill you."

"Then _why_ are we here if we're not going to go after the cyborg?" I wanted to know.

"Because we're..." he went off on the long boring monologue about the Clone Wars.

As he talked I slowly began to get agitated. He wouldn't stop. He just kept on repeating the same things over and over like he was trying to brainwash me or something. Jedi does this. Jedi does that! I was suddenly sick of Jedi especially _this_ Jedi. He was taking the fun out of everything... for Pete's sake! I'm sure the _Force_ isn't against fun... Who made him the boss of the Force anyway...?

Then it hit me. He was doing it on _purpose! _He was trying to make me a mindless Jedi puppet by melting my brain with old dead speeches. That got me mad. The more he talked the more my temper flared.

As soon as he said something like. "What would Master Yoda think?" I lost it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I exploded getting in his face. "I DON'T GIVE A _DAMN _WHAT MASTER YODA THINKS!"

Mace stared at me. "What did you say?" he demanded.

"You heard me!" I shouted clenching and unclenching my fists. "I don't _care _what Yoda thinks! I don't even _care why _we're here! Get with it, Opey! The trooper said Grievous is here! He's part of the Evils, _remember_?If he's here we can capture him! I don't care what _you _do! You can be a coward and stay here but _I'm _going to find him!"

"You will do noth-" he began but I interrupted him.

"Just shut your pie hole and leave me alone!" I snapped. "I don't have to listen to you so save it for someone who _cares!"_

Then, before he could say anything else, I stormed off not even bothering to look back.

* * *

When he thought it was safe, the trooper came back over to where Mace was now standing alone. "She sure told you off didn't she?" he said.

Mace frowned. "Yes, she did," he hated to admit as he stared at my retreating figure, suspiciously. "That is not something Jedi Padawans are supposed to do! They are not supposed to be disrespectful!"

"So you're saying she's not a Jedi then?" the clone asked. "Is she a _Sith_?"

"No," Mace replied. "She doesn't have the dark side in her.."

"Well she might not be a Sith but it looks like she is something else."

"What?" Mace asked.

The trooper pointed at the Korun's belt. Mace looked down. "SHE STOLE MY LIGHTSABER!"

* * *

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far way  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'M GOING UNDER!_

_A/N_

_This song just seemed to work with this chapter somehow. Anyway. I hope you liked it even though she blew up at Windu. But pa-lease he was being obnoxious! On top of that; he had it coming. Well that's all I have to say. Till next time! Sorry for any spelling or grammer errors. Evanescence doesn't belong to me and neither does the song '**Going Under'. **Copyrights go to the composers and the band. _


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

THE _INVISIBLE HAND_

Angrily I stalked further and further away from Mace and his trooper clones. "The _nerve_ of him," I muttered under my breath. "And to think I actually _liked _him!" I looked down at the object in my hand. Mace Windu's lightsaber. When I'd used the Force to pull it off his belt I hadn't expected it to actually _work. _"He _deserves _to be weaponless!"

I clipped it on my belt next to my green one. _Heh good riddens to him.._

I marched on. I'm not sure just _how _long I walked but by the time I stopped it was getting dark.

"Phew," I said sitting down on a rock to rest. "I wonder how long I've been walking?" I looked around myself. "Where am I?"

Great. I was _lost!_

This always happens. Whenever I get ticked and yelled at I always stalk off before I give myself time to think! _Stupid me!_

Before I could get all depressed about it I heard a loud _shooshing _sound. I looked up. I looked around. My eyes centered on a large open area almost completely hidden by rocks. The sound seemed to be coming from there.

I decided to find out what had made the sound.

I got up, slung my backpack over my shoulder, and slowly and quietly made my way to the spot. This was hard for me because when I _usually _try to be quiet I'm real loud, I walk heavily though I don't weight much. Once there I peeked over the rock and stared in surprise at what I saw.

General Grievous' flagship the _Invisible Hand..._or at least the bottom part of it. The rest was still in the air so I couldn't see the whole thing. _Why is his whole ship here anyway?_

I saw hundreds of skimpy little battle droids milled around saying every once in awhile. "**Roger Roger. Roger Roger."**

Without even realizing it an evil smile spread across my face. _Oh yeah! Targets! MWAHAHAHAHAA!_

A sudden urge pulsed through me. I had to get on that ship. And... I had to destroy the guards.

It seemed as if someone else was controlling my body and I pulled the lightsabers off my belt and ignited them. Laughing like a maniac I rushed out of my hiding place and charged the droids. Their brains were slow working. Before any of them could as much as pull out their weapons they were destroyed. I wonder what style I was using, if I was using one at all.

When I had control of myself again I stared at all the droids littering the area. _ Oh my goodness! _I thought. _How did I do this? I don't know _how_ to fight! Was it... the Force?_

I noticed something. The ship's ramp thing was down and open. Not one droid came out of it. _Oh boy! An opportunity!  
_Once again my body moved without me telling it to. I deactivated my lightsabers and picked up my backpack. I ran up the ramp and into the ship a little bit...

And was instantly lost.

_Okay, _I thought looking around. _I have successfully infiltrated the **Invisible Hand** but now I'm lost. Since I'm lost I'd better get unlost. I should chose a direction to go until I see something familiar..._

I went left.

I walked down the hall a few minutes without much excitement. In fact I didn't see one droid. Not even the big neckless fat ones. _Oh brother, _I thought rolling my eyes. _This is _boring_! I think I should try to find an elevator to Grievous' room.._

I grinned. _If I can find it I'll be able to get a chance to sit in his swivel chair!_ I rubbed my hands together in anticipation. _That's _if _I'm not spotted and killed by then-_

Suddenly I was knocked off balance. I fell to the floor and cried out. "Ow!"

I heard that rumbled rat sound again and instantly realized what was happening. The ship was rising into space.. with me still on it!_ This can't be good._

"Hey!" I shouted without thinking. "You can't take off yet! I'm still down here!"

**"Roger Roger. Roger Roger." **I heard a bunch of droid voices say at once.

"!" I screamed hearing the droids coming at me. I dashed down the corridor. "EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!"

I saw an elevator ahead. I was too freaked out to even think about pushing the button. I lifted my hand and swung it sideways. I'd seen Obi-Wan do it in _Attack Of The Clones. _I hoped the Force was with me and it would work for me too.

To my surprise the door swung open. I clamored inside. A blaster bolt grazed my arm as the door shut. I grunted in pain and grabbed my arm. It stung as if it was burned.

_Man, does that hurt!  
_That same instant the elevator door closed all the way and it started going up. All by itself! I gasped startled. I hadn't even pushed any of the buttons!

_Grievous! _I thought. _He knows I'm here!_

I sat down on the floor. Okay what to do? I looked at my lightsaber and the one I'd taken from Mace. "I think I'd better hold these just in case," I told myself.

The elevator rumbled to a stop a few minutes later. The door opened. I peeked cautiously into the hall. I half expected Grievous to be right there imagining my head being a wonderful trophy or my lightsaber for that matter.

I remembered a scene I'd seen in the Star Wars Episode Three deleted scenes on the Internet. Grievous killing Shaak Ti! The bastard! She was my favorite female Jedi!

I'd always thought he'd liked her. I wonder if he only did that to be a show off. After all Obi-Wan and Anakin had been in the scene too! Stupid men!

"HE'D BETTER NOT DO THAT!" I felt like screaming.

Instead I kept my mouth shut and pushed the scene out of my mind. It wouldn't help me any if I happened to run into him. I stepped out of the elevator. The doors shut instantly. I almost jumped out of my skin. _He's expecting me I just _know_ it! _I told myself. _Waiting patiently around the next corner waiting to strike!_

I started walking. My boots clacked noisily on the metal floor. _Darn it! He's sure to hear that! _I activated my lightsabers just in case.

I walked down the hall full of paranoia.

A blind corner was up ahead. I tensed. I _hate _blind corners! You never know _what _could be behind them waiting for you! Battle droids. Super battle droids. MagnaGuards. Your Math Teacher!

I'd just reached it when one of Grievous' stupid flat faced MagnaGuards turned the corner and nearly collided with me.

That was it. I freaked. "Yikes!" I screamed shoving the blades into it's chest.

The thing stared at me dumbly for a second. I bet it wasn't expecting a stupid, red haired, Jedi wannabe to walk into it much less try to run it through.

The thing swung at me. I saw it coming and panicked totally. I pulled my lightsabers out of its chest and used them to block.

Half of its arm came off.

It stared at the sparking stump for a minute then went. "RAARG!" and pulled out an electrastaff.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed, instantly in panic mode.

I turned around and ran back the way I had come.

The thing came after me!  
"Stupid!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I'M SO DUMB! I'M SO DUMB!"

_You've got that right, _my brain told me. _You have two lightsabers and you're running away._

_I don't know how to fight with them! _I argued back.

_Let the Force take over, stupid!_

_Okay..._

I let the Force take over all right.

I wound up turned around and throwing my lightsabers at the thing. The Force held in the power buttons so the blades stayed activated.

Its arms came off but the rest of it kept on coming. What's it going to do now? Headbutt me? Maybe I can do something now...

I ran at the thing. Now that it was unarmed, no pun intended, it didn't look as threatening. "I'm going to _kick_ your shiny metal behind!" I yelled.

Well the Force had other ideas. It plowed me right into it. I wound up running it over. My lightsabers came back into my hands and I cut off its head. The thing spit sparks then died.

I stared down at the guard a minute just grinning. I'd actually killed one! They _aren't_ that tough! "Never mess with me!" I told it. "Nobody can beat the great Jedi Stephanie the Slayer! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Congratulations," a voice said behind me.

"Thank you," I said then realized who had spoken.

I heard the sound of lightsabers activating. They came down at me. I turned around and blocked them with my own.

I found myself staring into two golden eyes with cat like pupils. "Grievous!" I exclaimed staring at the cyborg in disbelief.

"What are you doing on my ship, Jedi scum?" he demanded.

_A/N_

_So now I'm going to have to do something since she has now have met Grievous. I can't let him kill her so I'll have to wing it. You'll find out what happens in my next chapter. Hehehe._

_Anyway I hope you liked this one. I tried my best to make it run smoothly but I think there were a few rough spots in here. :shrug: all well. There's nothing I can do about it. _


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

GRIEVOUS

I instantly lost my nerve. I did not want to fight him. If I did I knew I would lose. "Don't hurt me!" I screamed, bending down lower. "I bruise easily!"

Girevous stared at me. "I'm not going to _hurt_ you I'm going to_ kill _you!" he snarled.

"Don't do that either!" I gasped, totally freaked out but not by his looks.

He glared at me. "Why not?" he demanded.

"Because...- I thought quickly-... I'm your biggest fan!" I said then felt stupid. _What are you telling him _that _for? He _doesn't _care!_

The cyborg gaped at me. Great! now it's spreading, the gapes I mean. "My biggest fan?" he asked cluelessly.

"Your biggest fan," I said again. "I think you're awesome even though you killed Shaak Ti."

"I DID NOT KILL SHAAK TI!" he yelled at me.

Oops. That hadn't happened yet. He didn't have a chance to show off how manly he was in front of Obi-Wan and Anakin..."Well you did kill other Jedi," I said. "You even collect their lightsabers. I also know you used to be a Kaleesh who was good at sword fighting and a good military leader. You hate Jedi because they helped your enemies the Huk during your war. You got into a shuttle accident (That really wasn't an accident I added silently) that almost killed you, then some bastard Muun named San Hill from the Intergalactic Banking Clan made you an offer you couldn't refuse. You became a crazy, scary cyborg thanks to the happy people on Geonosis." I gave him a once over. "Here you are today. A Jedi killing cyborg with Magnet Head Guards, who commands a droid army, has his own ship, hates Jedi, can't kill Shaak Ti, and collects Jedi lightsabers as a hobby. If I missed anything or got anything wrong please feel free to correct me, your noble freakishness."

Grievous stared at me. If he had a mouth it probably would have been down at his big metal vulture feet. "How do you know all of that?" he demanded.

"Because," I said, still holding my lightsabers up protectively. "I am your biggest fan!"

"Or a Jedi spy," he added nastily.

"I AM _NOT_ A JEDI SPY, DARN IT!" I exploded.

"You're a Jedi," he said indicating my lightsabers and clothes. "A Sith would have red ligthsabers and wouldn't wear purple."

I made a sound with my tongue when I stuck it out. "Jedi do not steal Mace Windu's lightsabers," I said. "Nor do they talk and act like me. Jedi do not curse or show their emotions. Or at least they shouldn't. But I'm not a Sith either..." I decided to play a mind game. Maybe if I did he wouldn't kill me. "Let me ask you something. How would a Jedi know those things about you? Or get on your ship? They would have to be invincible."

He didn't say anything. I think he was actually listening to me.

"A Jedi would _not _know you hate that stupid nervous retard Neimoron Vicroy Nute Gunray," I went on. "They all think you're a stupid droid that is programed to kill them all. You know what?"

"What?" he asked me, he actually sounded curious. He _is _listening to me!

"I feel sorry for you.."

"WHAT?" He looked ready to take a swing at me.

"Nobody understands you," I said quickly, locking eyes with him and holding them. I usually can't do that to people and they get mad at me. "You hate Jedi because they hurt you. If they had done that to me and my family I would feel the same way."

His urge to swing at me vanished. "Huh? What?"

"You know what," I said slowly, purposely. "You need a friend."

He lowered his lightsabers. I think I was psyching him out. "I... what?" he said looking surprised.

I decided to admit something to him. "I hate some of the Jedi too," I said, thinking about egoist Mace Windu. Stupid Korun. No wonder Depa had gone insane. He's no better then that crazy jungle man that had ticked him off on his home planet!  
Grievous didn't say anything. He just stared at me. I think he was going to have a heart attack. I just know what he was thinking. "_A Jedi who hates Jedi?" _Yes, I do think I was scaring him.

"Poor General," I said cautiously deactivating my lightsabers and clipping them to my dark purple belt. "You need a hug."

"What? Huh?" He did look scared.

_Okay,_ I told myself_, Now would be a good time to do something before he keels over. _I had said he needed a hug he was going to _get_ a hug!

Since he was no longer holding up his lightsabers I didn't feel as threatened. I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I heard those lightsabers clatter to the floor. Well now I knew he wasn't going to kill me. I wonder if he's freaked out though.

Well he let me hug him without a reaction. I bet he was in shock. I bet I would if my enemy glomped me! You know even though his upper body is all armored and shiny his waist is rather thin. I could easily wrap my arms around it. I rested my head against his ceramic breast plate. "I don't hate _you_," I said. "I won't hurt you either. I like you too much."

"Wha..." he started to say.

"GENERAL?" a metallic voice said behind me.

Uh oh. It sounded like one of those flat faced MagnaGuards. I heard an electrastaff sizzled to live.

"JEDI!" it shrieked.

The thing came flying at me.

Grievous wasn't moving. That's a bad sign. If he doesn't move or do something that means his little guard friend was about to open my head like a fish fillet. I did _not_ want my brains splattered all over Grievous.

My arms tightened their grip around the General's thin waist. "!" I screamed.

_ I'm going to die! I'm going to get my head smashed open and Grievous isn't going to do anything about it but let it happen! Oh God! Force! Whatever! Help me!_

Nothing happened at all. My head stayed intact.

_Huh? What? What's happening?_

I looked up. Grievous had one hand out. I followed its length with my eyes. It was holding back that electrastaff.

"General?" I said the same time the MagnaGuard did.

Grievous didn't address me. He spoke to Happy Staff Man though. "Harm her and I'll rip you apart myself," he said.

_Uh? What did he just say? Huh? Who? What? Where?  
_His other arm reached down and pried my arms from his waist. He held my right arm tightly and pulled me to his right side. It hurt a lot. I wonder if he _meant _to hurt me. "Ow!" I squeaked.

He _still _ignored me. "I'll take care of her myself... later," he said.

My head was spinning. _He what?! _he didn't want the guard to kill me because he wanted to? What's going on?

"Yes sir," the guard said even though it was looking at me like I was a donut. A big, gooey, chocolate donut with angel cream filling... _Great now I'm getting hungry._

Grievous let go of the guard's weapon and reached down to pick up his lightsabers. He stuffed them back into his cloak. Then he turned around and drug me away.

_A/N_

_I wanted to put this chapter up next week but I got it done real early and don't have anything else to do. I hope you all liked it. I think I might have made Grievous too nice. I bet for real he wouldn't have _let _her talk even though she wasn't going to fight him. If I made him too nice, I'm sorry. I don't want Grievous to _kill_ her! If he did the story would be over. Anyway in case you might be mad that she didn't fight him, don't worry. She will in a later chapter. Take care. You know what? I don't see why everyone has to make Grievous out to be a freaky looking nightmare monster! I think he looks kinda cute.. umm sexy in a cyborg sort of way... :sweatdrop: never mind. Anyway. I think they are too mean. I'm sure he does have a soft spot somewhere. Why else wouldn't he kill Shaak Ti when he killed the other Jedi? hmm.._


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The Generals Quarters

As we walked to wherever we were going I began to wonder. _He hates Jedi. I look like a Jedi. He hates me too yet he let me hug him ...and... He didn't let his weird guard smash my brains out. I wonder why. Was it because of what I said to him? I wonder if I'll ever figure it out._

You'll never guess where he took me.

The Generals Quarters. The room with the big windows and the swivel chair.

"SWIVEL CHAIR!" I exclaimed when I saw it. I started to run toward it.

I felt a jerk on my arm and almost fell over. I looked over my shoulder. The General was still holding onto my arm. "Hey!" I shouted at him. "Let me go!"

He glared at me. "Why should I?" he demanded.

"Because I'm cute?" I asked him.

"In your own world," he taunted.

Well he's right about one thing. I'm not cute. I'm my opinion I'm ugly but other people have said I'm pretty. I guess I should go by their opinions instead of my own...

Anyway I decided to be honest. "I just want to sit in your swivel chair," I said truthfully.

He gave me a weird look. "WHAT!?"

I pointed toward the chair. "Chair," I said to him, as if I was teaching a baby to talk. "I want to sit in your chair. Chair."

"YOU CAN'T SIT IN MY CHAIR!" he yelled getting in my face again.

I decided to try a cute face. I made my eyes real big and made my face all pathetic looking. "Pwease," I said putting my hands on the one he was using to keep me away from the chair. "Pretty pwease, General.."  
Grievous face got all startled and he jerked his head back. "Uh..." he stammered and I felt his grip loosen.

"THANKS!" I exclaimed, freeing my arm and running down the stairs to the chair. I plopped down on it and started spinning it around. "WHEEEEEEEEE!'

You know what? Grievous might be a mean old Jedi hating cyborg but he does have a sense of humor. An evil sense of humor. He took stock of the situation and decided to teach me a lesson.

He slowly, calmly, almost casually, walked up to the chair. He put his hand on top of it and suddenly started spinning it even faster. At first I didn't realize it until I put my foot down to stop it and it didn't stop. That's when I realized what was happening.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as he spun me. "I'M GOING TO _PUKE!"_

Grievous didn't want that. He didn't want me ruining his precious chair with throw up (And I think he didn't want me spewing it on _him)_. He instantly grabbed the top of the chair and stopped it. When this happened I went flying across the room.

"!" I screamed as I flew. I saw the far wall looming closer and closer to me. "EEEEEPPP!"

_USE THE FORCE! _a voice in my head screamed. Without thinking I obeyed.

I used the Force to slow down my journey to the wall and I ended up landing on my feet in front of it. I sighed in relief. _Just in time._

I heard laughing behind me, wheezing, coughing laughter to be precise. I turned around. The General was looking at me and laughing his ceramic butt off.

My temper snapped. "THAT WASN'T _FUNNY, _YOU JERK!" I screamed activating my green lightsaber and running at him. "YOU'LL PAY FOR LAUGHING AT ME!"

I hurled myself at him ready to cut off his skull masked head. The General was quicker than I expected. He saw me coming and instantly made his move. I felt a cold hand on my wrist and a rough jerk. My arm flew above my head, I looked like I was raising my hand in class, and my face ended up right in his. My feet dangled off the floor.

It took me a second to realize what had happened. Grievous had stopped my quite easily with that move. Now I had to face his golden eyes and his lecture, or should I say threat, I'm not sure what it was. Half and half...

"Don't ever do that again," he snarled, his eyes boring into mine. "Be grateful that I _didn't _kill you, yet. The least you could do is be appreciative."

"S... sorry," I said deactivating my lightsaber. "Um... yeah... But you shouldn't have done that stupid thing with the chair. All I wanted to do was sit in it..."

Grievous grabbed my face with his left hand and squashed my cheeks together. "I don't _care_ what you were doing," he said. "I don't want you to ever do something like that again, understand?"

Through fishy lips my tongue shot out of my mouth. Now I looked like an ant eater. "Bleah!"

The General stared at my tongue a moment without comment. I did hear him chuckle silently. I guess he thought I looked funny. I'm surprised he wasn't laughing like before.

Eventually he dropped me, letting go of my wrist and face. I landed awkwardly on the floor. Not on my rear but my face. Why? Because the stupid cyborg stomped my hand lightly with his big bird feet.

"OW!" I wailed.

He lifted his foot. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry," he said sarcastically. I think he wanted me to get hurt.

"Yeah, _sure_ you are," I said sitting up.

The General swiveled around and his cape slapped against my face. "Puh!" I spit grabbing it and shoving it away from me. "Watch it!"

Grievous didn't comment or look back me at. He just walked up to his chair and sat down in it. He then turned it away from me so he could see out the window and stare at the stars...

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?" Mace Windu demanded grabbing one of the clone troopers and shaking him. "Where is that girl who came with me?"  
"I don't know," the trooper told him, trembling in the big black man's grasp. "I haven't seen her since she told you to shut up."

"She has to be around here _somewhere_!" Windu roared.

"Don't ask me," the trooper said. "Why don't you ask someone else?"

"Sir," another trooper's voice caused Mace to turn around.

"Yes?" he demanded.

"I think you should come with me."

Mace let the other trooper go. The man fell onto the ground and yelped. The Jedi ignored him. He followed the other one. "Did you find something?" he asked.

"I think we did," the trooper said coming to a stop at the top of a ravine. He pointed downward. "Look for yourself."

Mace jumped down for a closer look. The fall was pretty far so he had to use the Force to make it lighter. When he landed at the bottom he found himself in the center of a graveyard of droid parts.

"Who did this?" he asked one of the troopers who was already down there.

"We thought you might know," the trooper said setting something in the Jedi's hand. "You might want to take a look at this."

Mace looked at the thing in his hand. "What is it?"

"Probably the answer to both of your questions."

* * *

The Pa system (or whatever it's called) came on.

"_General Grievous," _a robotic voice summoned. "_Please report to the Briefing Room."_

Grievous swiveled his chair around away from the stars. "Be right there," he said standing up.

As he headed for the stairs and the door he turned his gaze at me. I had been sitting in the exact same spot since he'd turned away from me. I looked up from my Gameboy Advanced and locked eyes with him. "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have an engagement I need to keep," he told me.

_An engagement? Are you going to ask Shaak Ti to marry you? "_Yeah," I said getting off the floor. "What do you want me to do?" _Be your maid of honor?_

"I want you to stay here," he instructed.

"Why?" I demanded. I wanted to see him ask her. I thought it would be so cute. In case you don't know I'm deranged. I didn't know what he meant yet. I'd find out later.

"Because you're a Jedi," he said.

_What? So is she! Wait a minute. She's a Jedi and he's going to ask her to marry him. They have to keep it a secret. I'm not going to _blab_ you know! _"So what?"

"I don't want anyone to know you're here."

_What a _lame _excuse! _"Why? Will it get you in trouble?"

In a flash he was right in front of me. The cyborg stood at his full height, about seven feet, and glared down at me like a vulture. I had to look up to stare at him. "Just don't go anywhere," he snarled. "This isn't your business."

"If I do?"

He grabbed me by the throat. "If you don't obey me I'll kill you with your own lightsabers then send you back to Coruscant in pieces!"

Oops. I'd ticked him off. _He sure wants to keep this a secret. _"All right, all right," I conceded.

He dropped me and headed for the door.

"What? No 'thanks'?" I demanded.

"That didn't require a thanks," he shot back as he clamored up the stairs and left the room.

I heard the door shut behind him. "Jerk face," I muttered now that I knew he was gone.

Now I had nothing to do. I put my Gameboy back in my backpack and rummaged through it. I didn't want to play it anymore.

I found my Walkman and clipped it to my belt. I put on the earphones. I turned it on.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become to numb without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

When the chorus came on I began to dance, stomping on the floor rapidly. (I can't dance at all. My sister says "You dance like a robot" meaning I dance real stiff and jerky).

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me!)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me!)  
Save me from the nothing I've become!_

_

* * *

_

In a room just below the Generals Quarters a bunch of Separatists were sitting at a huge oval table staring at the ceiling. I guess they heard me stomping. But why were they there anyway?

"What is that?" one asked.

"The General?" another suggested.

"He sounds mad," the Muun in the group observed.

"Mad about what?" the first one asked.

"Maybe he lost a battle.."

At that instant General Grievous stepped into the room. The stomping above continued.

All the weirdos stared at him with wide open mouths.

"What?" he demanded glaring at them.

"What's that?" one of them asked.

"What's what?"

It pointed toward the ceiling. "That," he said. "What is that?"

Grievous listened. He instantly knew what it was. He didn't tell the Separatists. They would freak if he did. _I'm going to have to have a word with her when this is over!_

"It's... uh... my bodyguards," he told them. "They're training."

"In your room?" a Gossam asked.

"Yeah," the cyborg lied. "I gave them permission to use it to practice..."

All nine Separatist leaders stared at him cross eyed. "They sound like they're dancing," one of the Neimoidians commented.

* * *

Back at Coruscant Master Yoda received a message from Mace Windu. "Master," the dark skinned Korun said to the Grand Master. "I have some bad news."

Yoda titled his head. "Bad news?"

"You know that girl, Stephanie, who you made my new Padawan?" (So _that's _why Mace took me with him)

"Yes. What about her?"

"I had a bit of an argument with her when we landed on Sydrun and she ran off," Mace explained.

"What?" Yoda's eyes got even bigger. "What did you do?"

"She wanted to find Grievous and I told her it wouldn't be a good idea," Windu replied. "She then proceeded to call me a coward." Yoda's mouth hung open. "I told her that wasn't the case and she said she'd look for him herself. I told her no and tried to explain to her what he'd do if he saw her. So then she asks me why we came there if it wasn't to find Grievous. I tried to explain it to her and she got angry and proceeded to say words no Jedi is permitted to say then stormed off." In case you might have noticed, he's lying. _Lying _to the Grand Master of the Order!

"Hmmm," Yoda pondered over this then asked. "Sensed the dark side in her did you?"

"That's the strangest thing," Mace told him wistfully. "I felt nothing in her. No dark side nothing. Nothing but the Force and a Void. I couldn't even see her Shatterpoint."

"Void?" Yoda mused. "Force Void."

The Korun stared at Mater Yoda. "Force Void?" he asked. "What is a Force Void?"

"A neutral side of the Force," Yoda replied. "Neither light of dark it is. Untouched by both sides. Gray."

"Gray?" Mace asked. "Someone who is void can be either? Is that what you mean?"

"Can be _neither!" _Yoda corrected. "A Jedi or Sith they can become without anyone knowing. Both they can even be. Influenced by both and neither sides. Neutral. Balanced..."

"I don't understand."

"_All_ emotions they can have," the old Jedi said. "Free to do what they want they can... without losing anything...  
"How do you know this?"

"Knew of a Jedi who was like that I did," Yoda explained. "Could do anything. Even marry..."

"Knew of or knew?"

"Knew."

"Who? When?"

"Five hundred years ago. Named Adrian Lureno he was," Yoda replied. "Could be Jedi and Sith. Could be neither."

"How could that be?" Mace asked. "Where did he come from?"

Yoda paused a moment then admitted something he'd never told anyone before. "From Earth he was..."

_A/N_

_Er hem. In case you might be wondering I made up the Void Force. Though I think someone else already named it. The Gray Side. Twilight side... Heh. Erm. __ I have a weird imagination. Don't hurt me! Anyway. I made it all up. I think Earth would have Void Force welders. Why? You'll find out in a later chapter. The explanation is pretty complicated. Can you wait? I hope so. By the way the thing with the Separatists in the Briefing place is the start of a weird chain of events. You'll see. Just be patient okay?_

_I hope I'm not making Grievous too nice.._


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Totally Ticked Off

The hologram of Mace Windu wavered a bit. "Earth?" he said. "Like where Kit Fisto claimed the girl was from?"

Yoda nodded. Then he changed the subject. "Found the Earth girl have you?"

Mace shook his head. "No," he admitted. "That's why I'm sending you this message. I think I know where she is and it will be hard to get her back."

"Where?"

"The _Invisible Hand_."

* * *

_I tear me heart open  
I sew myself shut  
My weakness is  
That I care too much  
My scars remind me  
That the past is real  
I tear my heart open  
Just to fail._

I danced like an idiot around the Generals Quarters. I had nothing better to do. This was all I could do. I began to wish I had brought a book with me. I love reading, especially Star Wars and other fantasy type books, except Harry Potter. I don't really like Harry Potter.

After a minute I shut off my Walkman and stuffed in in my bag. "This is so _boring!" _I shouted at the ceiling. "How long does it take to propose to someone?"

My Year of the Rabbit took over. By Year of the Rabbit I mean is I was born the year of the rabbit thus I have everything it has to offer. Including major mood shifts. I got angry. I stomped on the floor screaming. "GENERAL GRIEVOUS, IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE AND DO IT ALREADY!"

I stopped and listened for him. Nothing. Growling I started jumping up and down on the floor landing as hard as I could. "Get up here! Get up here! Get up here!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I still received no response. _He's ignoring me, _I concluded. _He's acting like my mom! That's it! I'm going down there! _In case you might be wondering my mother has a bad habit of ignoring me when I try to talk to her. I usually have to scream at her before she response. I _hate_ being ignored.

Whipping my lightsabers off my belt I grasped one in each hand. Activating them I stomped toward the exit. When the doors didn't open I shoved the blades into them and melted them.

Once they were nothing but a molten blob on the floor I made my way out into the hall. My mind filled with the want to kill. Even so it was no different than how I felt at home. Though I'd never killed anyone. I felt no dark side pull. I only felt my anger because he'd ignored me. _He must pay!_

I stomped into the elevator and pushed the bottom for the lower floor. The door shut and opened a minute later. I stepped out and activated my lightsabers again. I'd had to deactivate them in the elevator.

"GRIEVOUS!" I screamed running down the hall. "I'M COMING TO GET YOU!"

I rounded a corner and ran smack into Viceroy Nute Gunray. "AHHHHH!" he screamed, running back into the Briefing room. "A JEDI!"

Well that caused the others to panic. "Jedi? Where?" they all asked and I saw them practically climbing on and over each other.

_Oh brother, _I thought rolling my eyes. _Should have _figured_ all the leaders would be cowards!_

Nute Gunray, that whiny little dolt, turned to Grievous, who had his one hand over his face. "Grievous!" the whiner wailed. "There's a Jedi out there!"

"I know," I heard him say. I detected annoyance in his voice.

"You know?" the Neimoron asked. "What are you going to do about it? She's come here to kill us!"

_I wish and want to! _I thought stepping into the room. _Too bad Anakin gets to have all the fun._

When they saw me all the Separatists freaked and tried to climb on top of Grievous. "Save us!" they wailed. "That's what your job is! Do it already!"

Now I was totally ticked off. Those wannabes were so annoying. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU MORONS!" I screamed at them.

The shrieks stopped. They stared at me. I glared at them. "GET BACK IN YOUR CHAIRS, _NOW!" _I roared.

All the whiny Separatists obeyed.

There was a long silence as they stared at me and I stared at them. I panted heavily as I caught my breath. _Man, am I out of shape! _I tried to control my temper. I did not know why they were there nor did I care. I was too mad at Grievous for ignoring me to care.

I turned to the cyborg who was also staring at me. "What's the big _idea_?" I demanded of him.

"What?" he asked, looking confused and angry. "Big idea about what?"

"Of locking me in that room of yours," I said holding my lightsabers in front of me. "Then I try to get your attention and you _ignore _me! How _dare _you ignore me!"

"She was in your room?" Gunray asked, his big red eyes all huge and bulgy.

"Shut up, Neimoron!" I growled at the bug lizard thing. "Who invited you into this conversation?"

The green alien stopped talking.

"Uh... could we take this in the hall?" Grievous asked me.

"No!" I snapped. "We're going to take it here and now!"

The General gave me a totally annoyed look. The next minute I found myself flying across the room. "IIIIIEEEE!" Gunray shrieked when I smashed into him. My lightsabers sliced the arms off his chair. "EEEK!"

"Shut up," I muttered, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't have time for this right now," Grievous growled, glaring at me.

"Yes, you do!" I shouted jumping on the table and activating my lightsabers again. "We're going to end this here and now! Draw your weapons, cyborg! Show me what you've got!"

"Don't make me kill you," he said, hesitating.

"_I'm_ going to be the one killing _you_!' I shrieked hurling myself at him. "Prepare to die!"

So now the Briefing room became a sparring room as Grievous whipped out his lightsabers and took me up on my challenge. The Separatists immediately dived under the table and cowered there as the General and I took up every available space duking it out.

I wound up dodging a lot. That stupid cyborg sure changes a lot when he's fighting. He gets real ruthless. He's fast too. He was kicking my sorry behind without even touching me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed dodging a blue lightsaber slash. "That almost cut my head off, you jerk!"

"You started it," he informed me slashing at me again. "Now fight or die!"

Now I was scared. I had done it again. Ran blindly into a predicament. The Force must have left me as well as my courage. I could no longer use that mind power except to dodge back. Why wasn't I going berserk at him like I had at his droids? _What's going on? Well, I have to do something to stop him. I don't want him to kill me. But how can I avoid it?_

I got an idea. I let him come at me like a raging bull. As soon as he was about a foot away from me I jumped into the air. The General looked up just in time to see me come down at him.

My purple Jedi boots smacked down hard on his head. "GAH!" he grunted as I knocked him to the floor. I ran away from him and let him get back up.

He turned and gave me a weird look. "You could have easily killed me with that," he said. "But... you... didn't..."

"I know," I said shrugging. "Why would I want to? That would have been cheating."

"Oh," he said.

"I'm not mad at you anymore," I said. "Please don't kill me now."

"Gi..."

"Uh...," a timid voice said from under the table.

Both the General and I looked downward. San Hill, Muun liar extraordinaire, was looking up at us. "Can we come out now?"

"Where did you come from?" I asked cluelessly. I honestly had barely noticed them before.

"We've been here for the past two hours," he replied.

_They had? Is this the engagement he was talking about? He wasn't going to propose to anyone? Now I feel stupid. _"What's going on?" I asked.

Grievous deactivated his lightsabers and explained. "I was in the middle of a conference," he said. "Until you decided to come down and start a fight." he glared at me. "I told you to stay put!"

Now I understood. "Oops," I said, my face turning red. _What an idiot you are, Steph!_

Nute Gunray ventured out from under the table. "You knew she was here?" he asked the cyborg.

"Yes," Grievous replied, not looking at the ugly, poogle faced Neimodian.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself, Abomination?" he demanded.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled totally offended. "GRIEVOUS ISN'T AN ABOMINATION! _YOU _ARE! YOU AND YOUR PARTY OF COWARDLY RETARDED WART HOGS!"

Poggle the Lesser, Geinosian bug man, came out from under the table and began talking to me in his fart, click, pop talk.

"If you can't speak English don't try to talk to me!" I yelled at him.

Poggle glared at me.

Grievous grabbed my arm. "I'll take care of her now," he said dragging me out of the room.

* * *

When we were out in the hall he grabbed me by both my arms and picked me up. "What is it with you?" he demanded.

"I was bored," I told him.

"BORED?" he snarled. "You won't be bored when I'm through with you!"

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" I demanded. "If you wanted to you would have done it already!"

He glared at me. "I should," he shot back. "Now you gave me a reason."

"You don't want to kill me," I said using the Force to play with his mind. I know it's possible, Palpatine had done it in _Labyrinth of Evil. _

It worked for me too. "I don't want to kill you," he said.

"You like me," I said grinning.

"I like you."

"Now put me down."

He did.

"Now dismiss them."

He did that as well.

I grinned. _Hey this is _fun_! Too bad he's the only one I can do it to._

He turned to me. "Let's go."

We both did that.

_A/N_

_Hey it _is_ possible. Not that I'll keep doing it to him. This is just a one time thing. As you can probably tell, I hate the Separatists. Especially Nute Gunray (the Neimoron) and San Hill (Big fat Liar). I have reasons for hating them. Gunray: he tried to kill Padme multiple times and he insults Grievous. San Hill: He lied to Grievous and messed with his mind when he was reconstructed. Poggle the Lesser annoys me too but only because of his language. In case you might be wondering I will be having Dooku in this fic. He just appears later. Hope you liked the chapter. _

_You know what? I think part of the song **Scars **by Papa Roch fits real well with Grievous for some reason. What do you think? _

_Sorry to any Harry Potter fans out there I just don't like the books but I'm not insulting it._


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

LOOKING

_Minor note here: I kinda submitted the wrong chapter the other day. Here's the real chapter 12. Sorry about that._

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were given the assignment of finding me and bringing me back to Coruscant.

I wonder why they always choose those two when something important has to be done? Why can't they send a different Jedi? Like Kit Fisto or Barriss Offee? Oh yeah, I guess it's because Anakin is the 'Chosen One'. But that's really not a good enough excuse. The retards.

Since both Obi-Wan and Anakin had had their encounters with me they knew how I acted. They also had different views on me. Obi-Wan's was totally wrong.

"I think she might be working for the Separatists," Obi said.

"Why do you say that?" Anankin asked, swiveling his chair around to look at his Master.

"Just how she acts."

"Master," The Jedi Padawan said. "She isn't working for them."

"How do you know?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I can tell."

"Really?"

Anakin nodded.

"Okay," Obi-Wan said folding his arms and leaning back in his seat. "Tell me."

"I can tell by the way she acts."

"She acts like someone who spent most of her life with Wookies or Ewoks."

"Yet she knows a lot about me."

"What?"

"She knows a lot about me," Anakin said. "She even knows about my personal life."

"You're not the only one she knows a lot about," Obi-Wan commented.

"Huh?"

"Somehow she knows how you treat me."

Anakin's interest was sparked. "And how do I treat you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Obi Kenobi ,my personal Obi-Wan nickname, regarded Anakin for a moment. "She referred to it as 'crap'," he replied.

"Crap?" now Annie was confused. "What did she say?"

"She said; 'Too bad you're stuck with Anakin as your apprentice. You don't deserve all the crap he put you through'."

Anakin got a little mad. "What is_ that _supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Just how it sounds."

Anakin gritted his teeth. "I don't put you through crap!" he shouted. Then he wasn't sure. "Do I?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Depends on how you define 'crap'."

* * *

As it turned out even with my little mind trick Grievous was still mad at me. He didn't want to talk to me either. I could have used the Force on him again but I decided against it. That wouldn't be playing fair.

Even so, he must have been curious about me. He did ask a question. I'm not sure if he was curious or just nosy.

"So," he began pacing the room with his hands behind his back.

"Yes?" I asked looking up at him. I had been sitting in the swivel chair.

"I want to know something," he said looking at me.

"Yes?" I said again.

"How did you get on my ship anyway and why?" he asked his accent thick for some reason. I recently noticed on _Revenge of The Sith _that Grievous has some sort of accent. I just can't figure out what kind. Russian maybe?

"I dunno," I said shrugging. "I wanted to meet you that's all."

"Meet me? Why?"

"Because you're cool," I replied.

"Cool?"

"Yeah," I said. "You can use lightsabers to fight with, four to be exact, without use of the Force. But... I feel sorry for you."

"Feel sorry for me? Why?"

I began gesturing around the room. "You have all this stuff," I began looking around. "You have your own army and your own ship. Guards, people fear and respect you, but..."

Grievous faced me as he gave me his whole attention. "But?"  
"What is the use of having all this once the war is over?" I wanted to know. "What will happen to you then?"

"What do you mean?"

"When the war is over there will be nothing left for you to do," I replied, suddenly feeling depressed at what I realized, even though he'll never see the end of the war. "What will you have to go home to? Will you even have a home? What happened to your family? Your children? Your friends and wives?" I looked at him sadly. "Was this even worth it? Why did you even agree to this? Did you hate the Jedi that much?"

Grievous held a closed in expression in his eyes. I have a feeling he never even thought about it.

I reached out and took one of his hands, which now he'd dropped to his sides. "I feel sorry for you," I said resting the metal hand against my cheek.

The General wrenched away. "Don't be," he hissed even though I sensed a hint of sadness in his voice. It must be lonely being a cyborg and living with droids. I wonder if I can set up a blind date for him.

"Please let me," I begged. "I've always been told I don't think about anyone but myself." In other words I am selfish. I stood up. "Please." I touched his arm. "Let me think about someone besides myself. Let me think about you."

Grievous gave me that look again as he seemed to think it over. I waited. Finally he said, sighing. "Do what you want. I don't care."

"Thank you," I said smiling a little.

He didn't reply. He just walked away muttering. "Crazy Jedi females." I wonder what he meant by _that_.

I watched him go feeling a little better about myself. _I wish I could do something for him, _I thought sitting down in his chair and closing my eyes so I could think better. _But what can I do? What would he want me to do?_

* * *

You know what? Nute Gunray, that ugly Neimoron, was so mad about me being on Grievous' ship that he whined to Count Dooku about it. Dooku took this seriously and decided to pay Grievous a visit.

_I can't believe General Grievous would let a Jedi even a Jedi Padawan in the **Invisible Hand **and let her live! _he thought as his star ship made its way to the General's cruiser (flagship?). _I'm going to have to have a word with him about this._

His ship landed a few minutes later. He jumped out and headed inside the main part of the ship. He took an elevator to the area where the General's Quarters was. He met Grievous in the hall.

"General!" he yelled.

General Grievous looked up startled. His mind had been on other things (mainly what I had said to him) and he hadn't even noticed the Count coming toward him.

"Tyranus," he said surprised. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Dooku replied.

"Um... to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Dooku could really tell the cyborg was nervous about something. "I was told by a reliable source that you have a Jedi on this ship," the Count said folding his arms.

"A Jedi?"

Dooku nodded. "A Jedi that is still alive because you didn't kill her," the snot nose went on. "A Jedi you knew was here while you conducted a Separatists meeting." Dilty, one of my many nicknames for him, shook his head. "I am terribly disappointed."

"But she-"

"She could be a Jedi _spy_, General," Dooku cut him off.

"She's not-"

"I want you to get rid of her!" the big mouthed Count interrupted him. "Do you understand? Force knows what _Sidious _will think when he finds out!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Dooku shouted. "Go in there and get rid of her!" Now how did he know where I was?

* * *

Within the General's Quarters I sensed what was going on in the hall and opened my eyes. No I wasn't meditating I was just dozing.

_Dooku, _I thought, my hands crossing to grip my lightsaber handles. _Let's see what he's made of!  
_Jumping to my feet I uncrossed my arms and activated my lightsabers. I ran into the hall where Grievous and Dooku were talking.

"COUNT DOOKU!" I yelled, jumping over Grievous. I think I might have hit him in the head in the process.

I landed in front of the cyborg. I looked up at Dooku. Man alive! He _is_ cross eyed and ugly too!. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "What do you want?" I demanded of him. "Are you trying to make Grievous do something he doesn't want to do?"

The Count put a hand over his heart. "A Jedi!" he exclaimed eying my purple clothing.

I shook my head. "Call me what you want," I snapped mad at him for some reason. I think because he wanted Grievous to kill me. "But I only came out here to see how well you fight. Or are you afraid I will kick your ass?" I am such an airhead.

Dooku's crossed eyes went even more out of whack.

Grievous coughed. He sounded embarrassed.

"Jedi do _not_ talk that way, young lady!" he scolded me.

"Why do you care?" I demanded. "You're not even a Jedi anymore!"

"Because I-"

"Shut your face!" I interrupted him. "I didn't come out here to hear you talk about Sith and dark side crap." I went into a fighter's stance. "Okay. Get ready to rumble!"

I attacked.

_A/N_

_I admit it. I'm nuts. You know what? When I submitted the fake chapter 12 it was an accident. I just wanted to replace Chapter 1. I had edited chapter 1 and I was putting it back on. I must not have been paying any attention. Sorry about that. Well I hope you liked this one. You know those questions she asked Grievous? I once asked them to myself. What would have happened if he hadn't died and the war had ended? Where would he have gone? Is his family still alive? I guess I'll never know. I'll just have to read other peoples fics to find out what they think would have happened. :D. Well that's about it. Thanks again for the reviews on the other chaps. They are very appreciated. Sorry for the chapter 12 mistake. I'm, just a retard._


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

DOOKU

Seeing me come at him like a lion after a zebra on the savanna, he screamed and whipped out his own lightsaber. My lightsabers shot off sparks when they made contact with his.

"You see!" he shouted at Grievous. "I was right. She's here to kill me!"

"My aren't _we _vain," I chided him giving him a look. "I wouldn't give you that satisfaction."

He stared beyond the red, green, and purple at my face. "What?"

I jumped back and stood before him a moment. "I'm not here to kill you, stupid," I replied. I jumped over him and swung. "I'm just here to _fight _you!"

Dooku blocked my attack easily. "Why?" he asked.

"I think it would be funny if I kicked your sorry butt," I replied, dodging a blow.

Grievous watched as the old geezer and I sparred. He noticed how weird I fought, just making up stuff as I went along while Dooku was more graceful.

"Who are you!?" Dooky demanded, swinging his lightsaber at my neck.

My fast reflexes in my neck jerked my head and body back. "Whoa!" I exclaimed taking a step back. "Watch it! I'm not trying to kill you so you shouldn't be trying to kill me!"

"What is your name!?" he roared, coming at me like a raging bull.

I whipped my blades up just in time to deflect his lone red one. For an old fart he sure has a strong swing. "What do you _care_?" I growled. "You're trying to_ kill _me!"

"NAME!" he screamed, kicking me back.

I slammed into the wall and slumped down to the floor. I felt like Yoda after he got his by Sidious' Force Lightning. "Ow!" I yelled. I looked up. Dooku was barreling down on me. "Oops!"

Making like a cat I leaped out of the way. I heard the Count's lightsaber swish through the air over my head. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed diving under Grievous.

"Hey!" he yelled looking down at me. That same instant Dooku's blade came toward him.

Grievous sure is fast. Instantly he pulled out and activated a blue and green lightsaber which he used to block Dooky's.

While I cowered under him, Grievous stared Dooku down. "Honestly, Tyranus," he said to the dorky Sith. "There are better ways to learn someone's name besides trying to kill them."

"Yeah!" I shouted from my spot under Grievous. "Where is your brain, you sick bastard!?"

"Shut up, girl," the General ordered.

"So you know her name then?" Dooku asked.

The cyborg shook his head. "Unfortunately I don't," he replied. I don't think I told him. Did I?

"So you don't know either then?"

"No."

"So what now, General?"

"I think," Grievous began. "She should tell us now." he stepped back. He reached down and pulled me to my feet. Just in case you might be wondering I had been hiding in the area between Grievous' legs and his cape.

"Ow!" I wailed as he pulled me up. "You don't have to be so rough you know!"

"Sorry," he said.

Grievous turned me to Dooku. I glared at the old geezer. "What?" I demanded clipping my lightsabers to my belt. "What do you want now?"

"Your name," he said.

"What if I don't want to tell you?" I snapped.

A blue lightsaber rested inches from my neck. "Okay," I said looking over my shoulder at the General. "Point taken."

"Thank you." the blade retracted.

"Bastards," I muttered.

"Name," Dooku reminded me.

I was already sick of him. "Okay, stupid," I said folding my arms and giving dumb Dooku a look. "My name is Stephanie. I am a Jedi Padawan from the planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy. I am five foot three, weight ninety two pounds (I'm not lying!), have red hair, Yoda eyes (meaning my eyes are the same color as master Yoda's or at least that's what my little sister says. Brownish green), am eighteen years old, my favorite singer is Avril Lavene (not sure how to spell it) my favorite band is Evanescence, and I graduated high school in the year two thousand five on June forth on a Saturday at eleven o'clock with my best friend Sarah also from Earth and eighteen."

Dooku gaped at me. Somehow I doubt he wanted my resume.

"What?" I demanded.

"You're from Earth?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "I just said that. So what?"

"You're from Earth and you have the Force," he said sounding dazed.

My eyebrow went higher. "Is there something wrong with Earth girls having the Force?" I demanded. "What? Do you think only people in _this _galaxy are the only ones allowed to have it?"

"Nothing is wrong with it," he assured me. "But most people from Earth have no Force skill or are aware of the Force. In fact, only one other person from Earth was aware of it. That was five hundred years ago."

"Really," I asked stretching the word so it was sarcastic. "And what was this person's name?"

"Adrian Lurenoe."

"Neva heard of him."

"He was a Jedi who was void in the Force."

"Void?" I asked. "What does that mean?"

"He was neither dark side or light side," Dooku explained, all knowing. "He could do what he wanted without falling to the Sith. He was able to remain a Jedi because of that."

"Bull crap," I snorted. "You're making that up."

"I am not!" he objected. "Check the Archives at the Temple. You'll see."

"I can't do that, duh!" I snapped. "I am no where _near _that blasted Temple! Besides there's something I need to ask you."

"What?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEND ASAJJ VENTRESS TO KIDNAP ME?" I roared in his face.

"So you know about that," he said.

"Sure as Hell I do," I yelled. "I was there, _baka_! I would like to know why." _Baka_ is Japanese for idiot. I use that word once in awhile when I argue with my sister.

"Because of your Force Void," he replied.

"My Force Void?" _What kind of lame answer is that?_

Dooku nodded. "Yes, with your Void in the Force you would be able to spy on the Jedi without them being able to detect any dark side in you."

"What? No way!" I shouted folding my arms tighter and shaking my head. "There is _no way _I'm going to spy on the Jedi! Get yourself another sucker!"

"Hmmm..."

"I see," I went on. "You thought that if you got to me first you could tell me lies to brainwash me and make me hate the Jedi and agree to help your crappy cause."

"How did you-"

I gave him shark's eyes. "I know about you already, dumb Dooku," I growled. "I know what you do to Jedi to make them evil." I shook my head and smirked. "Don't get your hopes up, Dilty. The only reason I came onto this ship is to see Grievous. It had nothing to do with you and your crappy plans." I closed my eyes. "Death Star? Pah!"

Grievous was confused. "Death Star?" somehow I doubt he knew about it.

Dooku blinked. "How do you know about that?" he demanded.

I opened my eyes halfway and sneered. "I know about everything," I told him. "Like how you're not going to see the end of this war."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to die, Count Dooku of Serenno," I said chuckling evilly. "But I'm not going to be the one doing to honors. Bwahahahahaha!"

Dooku stared at me without saying anything.

I was glad. I didn't like him talking to me. I turned around and headed back to the General's Quarters. "Been nice talking to you, Count," I said giving him a back of the hand wave as I went.

To my surprise and relief, Dooku didn't call to me to come back. Grievous followed me, though. I began to worry that he was following me to kill me for how I treated his beloved 'Tyranus'. I worry too much and I doubt Grievous likes Dooku very much. That wasn't the case at all as I soon found out.

Grievous just wanted to talk to me and offer me something.

"Girl," he said to me once we were back in his room.

"Yeah," I said nervously turning to face him. My fingers grazed the tops of my lightsabers. If he attacked I'd be ready.

"I watched you fight Tyranus and I noticed you didn't seem to know what you were doing," he replied.

I folded my arms. "What's your point?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking that maybe I could teach you how to fight."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You want to teach me how to fight?" I asked just to be sure.

He nodded.

_This is unexpected, _I thought. _But nice. Nice? It's AWESOME! _I was glad he didn't want to kill me.

My fangirlness began to take over. My mind was screaming. _OHMYGOD!! _In case you couldn't read it it says. Oh my God! Grievous is going to teach me to fight. Without thinking I squealed and flung my arms around him. "OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

I let him go and danced around the room. "Grievous is going to teach me to fight! Grievous is going to teach me to fight!" I sang totally off key (actually I _can_ sing just a little).

Grievous whacked my upside the head. "Knock it off," he said. "You don't have time to dance. If you want to live you have to begin right now."

"All right," I said rubbing my head.

"Let's go then," he headed for another door.

I followed, singing softly under my breath. "_Grievous is going to teach me to fight. Grievous is going to teach me to fight!"_

_A/N_

_I stink at fighting scenes. Later on in this fic she fights two people one after another. Plus our bald headed lady friend. Oops I'm spoiling it for you. Sorry. I don't have much to say about this chapter except that it's kinda boring because she don't actually do much except insult Dooku (which is kinda fun. I don't like him anyway he's cross eyed). Well hope you liked it. _


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

PRACTICE

Master Yoda decided to discuss a few things with Masters Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto. He wanted them to tell him what he had figured out to make a confirmation. The two Master's seemed nervous as Yoda paced back and forth in front of them. "Know something about young Stephanie both if you do," he said looking up at them.

The two Jedi looked at each other a minute then Shaak said. "Yes, we do."

_Now to get my confirmation. _"What is it?"  
"The girl told us she was from Earth," Kit replied.

_So, from Earth she _isYoda thought satisfied. "Hmmm..."

"Master," Shaak Ti said.

Yoda looked at her again.

"Why is this imformation so important?"  
Yoda figured it wouldn't hurt to tell them his fears. "In trouble she might be."

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed jumping back as one of Grievous' lightsabers came down at me.

"GIRL!" the General yelled. "You're not suppost to run from me! You're suppost to try and block it!"

"Oops." I said embarrest. "Sorry."

"Now," he said stepping back so I had some room to stand again. "Let's go over this again."

I went into a fighters stance. "Ready."

"Okay. Begin."

I came at him.

* * *

Far off on the sidelines Count Dooku was watching us fight. He wasn't very happy about it. _Why use two blades? _he asked himself. Dooku hates it when people use more than one lightsaber to fight. He thinks it ruins the grace of fighting or something like that.

"So you found her after all," said a voice behind him.

Dooku looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing here, Asajj?" he asked all grumpy.

Bald woman Asajj Ventress came out of the shadows. "I've been looking for you," she said folding her arms. "And that girl!" she nodded her head toward the sparring platform. "How did you find her?"

"Grievous says she came right onto his ship," the old man replied. "The girl also confirms that story by saying she had wanted to see the General."

Ventress was surprised. "See _General Grievous_?" she asked throwing a disgusted look at the cyborg who was coming down on me again. "Why would she want to? Does she know him?"

Dooku shook his head. "I don't see how she could," he replied. "He's been changed so much since then that not even his own _family _would recognize him."

"Is she part of his family somehow?" as the clueless Asajj who probably never saw a Kaleesh in her life. (Except Grievous but he's been altered beyond recognition!)

"No," the Count said immediatly. "There is not way she could be."

"Adoption?"

"No way! Cut that out... then again it could be just that... of course _I've _never seen her there..."

"Hmm," the woman mused turning her attention on the fight. "She's average in the Force, I can feel that much. But she doesn't use it much when she fights. Doesn't she know how?" (She changed the subject which is probably a common traite for her)

* * *

Back on the sparring platform thing I was actually getting better. I was able to defend and retaliate more and more of Grievous' attacks. It made me happy somehow. I had met the General and befriended him too! Now he was teaching me to fight! And to make things even better he was being nice to me. (Aside from a few choice insults here and there). He was acting almost like a nice Jedi Master... But I wonder... is he just teaching me to fight better so he can have a challenge when he tries to kill me?

_I hope not! _I thought as I fought. _I woundn't want _that_! Not from him. But... I couldn't put it past him. I'd better be on my guard.. _I saw Grievous swing down at my head. I panicked. _Oh my God! He wants to kill me!_

Instantly I ducked under his legs.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?" he yelled at me.

"Well if you didn't try to split me down the middle every chance you got I wouldn't have to!" I shouted at him from behind his back.

Grievous turned to face me. "I wasn't!" he protested.

"Then what were you doing?"

"Seeing if you would try to block it!"

"And if I was unable to?" I wanted to know.

He paused. He thought it over a second then said. "You'd be out of luck."

"Look, Griev," I said folding my arms. "I am not a Magna Guard. I can't block that fast. Could you try to slow down your servos or whatever they are called so we are evenly matched."

"If I did that I would be as slow as an old woman."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you callimg me an old woman?"

"You said it not me."

I was instantly mad. "Well you're a... you're a... spider face!" it was the first thing that came to my mind.

The cyborg cocked his head. "Spider face?" he asked his golden eyes sparkling with amusement. "Is that the best thing you could think of?"

I growled. "_Baka_," I said under my breath.

His arms hung loosely at his sides. "Do you want to stop?" he asked.

"No!" I replied.

"Are you sure?" he wanted to know. "You look tired."

"I'm not tired," I imformed him raising my blades again. "Let's just do this!"

"Okay."

He came at me again.

* * *

Dooku shook his head. "He's being too easy on her."

"Who?" Asajj asked. "Grievous?"

The Count nodded.

"Well that's his business," she told him. "If he wants to go easy on her let him."

Dooku shook his head. "She'll never learn that way," he said all knowing. "If he makes a habit of pausing that much while they are fighting she'll come to expect that when she fights someone else."

Asajj wasn't sure. She pulled something out of her cloak. "Have you seen this?" she asked shaking it in front of his face.

Dooku eyed it warily. "What is it?" he asked taking it out of her hand.

"Something that might make you change your philosophy on that girl."

Dooku eyed the object. It was a compact holoprojector. Curious about the contents he turned it on. A small detailed image showed me laying a number on the battle droid army on Sydrun greeted him. As he watched he said flatly. "She's using Ataro."

"Ataro?"

"The same fighting style as Master Yoda's."

"Oh."

He glanced over at me. He watched me for a moment then said. "Now she's using Djem Su." (Anakin's agressive fighting style)

"Form Five?"

"Yes," he said. "How is she able to change so quickly?" he pointed as I did a real graceful move. "Now she's using Makashi! That's my style!"

"Interesting."

"I wonder if Grievous is teaching her that."

"Do you want me to test her?" Asajj asked. She sounded like she wanted to do it badly.

"When Grievous is done."

* * *

I fought until I was a panting, sweating, out of breath mess. "Okay no more!" I said to Grievous as I stopped to catch my breath. "If I fight anymore I'm going to faint."

Grievous looked like he wanted to fight some more but didn't push it. I guess he noticed how low in stamina I am (I may be thin as a rail but I don't ever work out. I am so out of shape!). "Okay," he agreed, nodding. "We'll do some more later."

"A lot later," I said sitting down on the floor. I deactivated my lightsabers and clipped them onto my belt. "I just want to breathe for awhile."

"Okay."

"Thank you," I said leaning my head back and staring at the ceiling. "I'm hungry"

I hadn't realized it till then. I was indeed hungry. My stomach growled like a rabid dog. "Do you have any food?" I asked him.

A huge sweatdrop appeared on his forehead. "Uh..."

"What?" I asked raising an eyedrow.

"I... I have no reason to eat..." he stammered.

My eyebrow went higher. "Don't tell me," I said trying to remain calm. "you don't _have_ any food."

He nodded.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1. POW!

I lost it. "FOR THE LOVE OF _GOD_!" I shouted. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO _NOW_? I _NEED_ FOOD! IF I DON'T EAT I'M GOING TO BE _SICK_!" I glanced at my backpack. "Maybe I have something in there." I headed over to it.

Just as I reached down to pick it up it flew away from me as if it were being pulled by an invisable string. "Hey!" I shouted.

The thing seemed to jump up and down tauntingly for a moment. I jumped at it again and it bounced away.

"Stupid back pack!" I growled chasing it. "Get back here!"

The thing still avoided me.

I chased it for a few minutes then dived at it. I landed on top of it before it got away again. "HAHA!" I laughed. "I gotcha!"

"That's not the only thing you got." said a voice above me.

"Huh?" I looked up. I saw Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress looking down at me.

"Hello," I said standing up and holding my backpack in my arms so it wouldn't get away again. "What do you mean this isn't the only thing I got?"  
Asajj walked toward me. "You get a chance," she said pulling out her red lightsabers and activating them. "To fight _me_!'

_A/N_

_That was longer than I thought. The chapter I mean. Anyway the thing with the Jedi fighting styles is this; I have no idea how any of them go because Star Wars lightsaber fights always take up a small amount of time. When I fight I just use random moves and kinda shift between styles. It's very complicated. I should create a new style. I'll call it.. Randomy. Heh. Well that's all I have to say. If you liked the chapter let me know I appreciate the reviews. Oh and sorry for an spelling or grammer errors._


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

A "FRIENDLY' MATACH

"You've _got _to be kidding!" I exclaimed.

"No, I'm not kidding," she informed me. "I want you to fight me. Now!"

"But I was just fighting Grievous," I protested. "I'm worn out and I'm hungry."

"Too bad," she said. "It's time for you to fight me now."

I glanced at Dooku. He looked smug. _I bet this was his idea to get back at me. _"Son of a-," I began then stopped myself.

"What's going on?" General Grievous demanded coming up behind me.

"She wants to fight me," I said pointing at Asajj.

"Now?"

The woman nodded.

"But she was just fighting," he said sounding confused. "You should at least wait until she catches her breath."

"Sorry, General," Asajj said. "I want to fight her. Now!" she lunged at me.

I screamed and ducked under Grievous' legs as I ran. She jumped over him and chased after me.

_Great, _I thought, _Grievous isn't going to stop her. Now I _have_ to fight her! _I pulled my lightsabers off my belt and activated them. _I guess I have no choice._

I turned around and went into a defensive position.

The bitch ran behind me!

I felt a strange disturbance on my back and jumped into the air. I looked down and saw Asajj Ventress' red blades smack into the floor. That's when I realized what had happened. The Force had saved my life.

"This Force _is _with me! HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed as I landed a few feet away from her.

Asajj growled and came at me again.

I decided to try something out.

Putting both of my lightsabers in one hand I put up my left and used the Force to steal one of Asajj's lightsabers. The woman as well as I were surprised when the blade was yanked out of her hand and careened into my palm.

Now I had three lightsabers.

Asajj gaped at me.

I decided to do a Zoro. (Zoro or Zolo is one of my favorite _One Piece _characters.) I put her red lightsaber's handle in my mouth and put Mace's purple one back in my other hand.

Chuckling evilly I ran at her.

Now _its a fair fight, _I thought satisfied. _You have one and I have three. That's sure to even out my lack of skill with your lack of brains!_

The woman jumped as I came at her. I turned my head in that direction. My hand held lightsabers weren't fast enough to catch her but the one in my mouth was. The red blade seared a long burn mark up her left leg.

Asajj cried out in pain and slammed down hard on the floor. "You lose," I said taking the blade out of my mouth.

Asajj glared at me as she held her injured leg.

"Wench!" she shrieked jumping at me and trying to cut off my head with her last remaining lightsaber.

I easily blocked it with my green and purple ones. She growled at me and I just grinned back. I lifted my foot and kicked her in the stomach.

She fell to the floor winded.

"Loser," I said still grinning.

She glared at me hatefully.

I laughed and went back to Dooku and Grievous. "There," I said facing them both. "I beat that bald bitch. Now can I-"

Something hard struck me in the back of the head and I blacked out.

* * *

Dooku and Grievous stared at me as I fell to the floor. Asajj Ventress stood behind me.

"Only expose your back to a corpse," she said.

"Hey!" Grievous exclaimed. "That wasn't fair!"

She gave him a disapproving look. "Who are you to lecture me about fair?" she snapped. "You don't even know the meaning of the word!"

The cyborg growled. He looked ready to smash her face in.

"Hold it," Dooku interviened. "Now isn't the time for this."

"You are right," Grievous said reaching down and picking me up. He flung me over his shoulder. "By the way, Ventress. If I find out you killed her you won't be living much longer."

Then he walked off.

* * *

Jedi Master Kit Fisto stood in the empty Council Chamber staring out the huge windows in the Coruscant sky. He was glad no one else was in the Chamber. He wanted to be alone.

He was thinking... about me.

_I wonder why Yoda is being so secretive about her, _he thought. _Why did he ask Shaak Ti and I about her? What does he know about her that he refuses to tell us? What is so special about her? Is she really from Earth?_

"Kit," said a voice behind him.

Kit Fisto turned. He saw Jedi Knight Aayla Secura standing in the Council Chamber doorway. "Good evening, Master Secura," he said. "What brings you here?"

"I'm worried," she replied.

"About what?"

"You."

"Me?" his eyes got a little bigger in surprise. "Why?"

"You don't seem like youself," she said.

"Why do you say that?"

She shook her head as she walked toward him. "I can just tell," she said. "Is it _that _again?'

Kit knew what she ment. He shook his head, causing his head tentacles to sway from side to side. "No," he told her. "I'm finally over that. Why are you so worred about it? That happened eighteen years ago."

She gave him a sad look. "I don't know," she replied. "Maybe it was because.."

He grinned at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine," he said. "Besides. It's not _your _fault."

"I know."

He grew serious. "If you really want to know what I'm worried about it's this; You know that weird girl I found the other day?"

"Yes," she answered. "Master Yoda made her Master Windu's Padawan."

"She disappeared."  
"What?"

"She disappeared. She yelled at Mace when they landed on Sydrun and stormed off into the mountains. Nobody's seen her since."

"Do you have any idea about it?"

Kit's head tentacles wavered slightly. "While they were on that planet they recieved word that General Grievous was also stationed there."

"Grievous!" her eyes widened in horror. "Oh no! Do you think he could have done something to her?"

"It's possible."

The Twi'lek shook her head. "This can't be,'"she said slowly. "We can't lose another...we've lost enough already.. she was so young."

The Nautolan put both hands on her shoulders now and looked into her eyes. "We don't know that yet," he informed her. "She could still be out there. Alive. Even if she _did_ run into Grievous."

* * *

I came around sometime later. When I opened my eyes I found myself in a strange situation.

I was lying in Grievous' lap! He was looking at something to my left. I heard a whiny voice arguing with him.

"I don't care _what _he says," the General finally shouted. "You tell Gunray that if he thinks he can just make even an attempt at discontinuing speaking with me he's got another thing coming! If I want a weird Jedi to roam my ship I'll do it and there's nothing he can say about it! Do I make myself clear!"

The whiny thing said something along the lines about Gunray having Grievous shut down.

Before the cyborg could say anything about it I spoke up. "You tell him to go screw himself!" then I used the Force to cut the connection.

Grievous looked down at me. "You're awake," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess," I said. Then asked. "What am I doing in your lap?"

_A/N_

_I hope that wasn't stupid. I tried my best to make this chapter better than the other one but I don't think I succeeded. All well. Better luck next time. The thing with Kit and Aayla really is just a filler for the chapter, though it does have a little to do with this story. Sorry for any spelling or grammer errors. I try my best to avoid making mistakes but sometimes I miss them by accident._


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

A DEAL

Count Dooku decided to make use of me anyway and send the Temple this message.

**Masters of the Jedi Council**

**It has come to my attention that you are all searching for a certain Padawan who claimes she's from Earth. I happen to know where she is but you'll have to agree to certain conditions before I give out that information.**

**Anyone who has spoken to this girl must meet me on the planet of Geonosis in the place where this whole thing started. If you refuse to comply I will kill her. **

**I will be waiting for your answer.**

Jedi Master Yoda watched the message a few times before he finally turned it off. He knew why Dooku wanted anyone who conversed with me to meet him at that point. Those who exchanged words with me would have been able to scan me for the Force and discover the Void. Dooku plainly wanted them killed before they told others.

That list was pretty long. Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Mace Windu. Yoda never really spoke to me but he knew about the Void anyway.

_Add my name to that list too I must, _he thought.

He knew the dangers of meeting Dooku in such a deserted location but they had no choice. He couldn't let Dooku kill me.

The old Jedi knew what Void ment. He understood it. _Balance. Balance between light and dark._

_Balance... the Chosen One..._

He climbed out of his seat and grabbed the message. It was time to let the others know.

* * *

You know what Grievous responce to my question was? "If I had you with me nobody would try to kill you." 

Yeah sure! I bet he had another reason but refused to tell me. I didn't feel like arguing with him about it. All I said was. "Thank you," and jumped out of his lap.

"Uh huh."

I looked down at my belt to check on my lightsabers. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "Where are my lightsabers?"

"I don't know," he lied flat out.

I walked over to him. I raised my left hand and flicked my middle and index finger. The General's cape flapped open revealing my lightsabers in his pockets. "Don't know, eh?" I said raising an eyebrow.

Grievous stared down at them guiltily. "Now how did they get _there_?" he said.

I put up my hand again. "You know darn well how they got there!" I said. I flicked my fingers again. "Hand them over."

The two rogue lightsabers flew out of his cape and into my hand. "Thank you," I said clipping them onto my belt.

Grievous got out of his chair and towered over me in hopes of intimidation. "I could just kill you," he said.

I gave him an unamused look. I closed my eyes halfway and stared up at him over heavy lids. "_Right_," I drawled. For some reason he wanted those lightsabers. "You don't want to do that to me."

He blinked. "Why not?" he demanded.

"Because I'm your buddy and I'm cute!" I said closing my eyes and giving him my cute face.

Grievous head went back. His gold eyes showed startlement for a moment then he shouted. "Why- WHY YOU!" and then he went off in a stream of profanity.

I glared at him as he insulted me. I could feel my temper rising with every word. I didn't feel like getting mad. If I did we'd get into a shouting match or worse.

After a minute I'd had enough. I reached up and clamped my hands onto his face mask. With a Force helped yank I pulled it downward.

_**THUMP! KAWUMP!**_

Grievous' body slammed on the floor. Now he was on all fours kneeling in front of me.

I still held his face. I stared darkly into his eyes not saying anything for the longest time. The General's golden eyes held a strange nervousness.

Suddenly I brought my face toward his. I heard a screeching sound as if he were digging his nails into the floor. _He's trying to get away._

I refused to let him go. _"You're not evil," _I sent to message to him through the Force. _"You're just misunderstood."_

Then, just to prove my point, I kissed his mask.

* * *

Count Dooku was talking to Asajj Ventress as they walked down the hall toward the General's Quarters. "I think you should get rid of her," Asajj was saying. "There's no point in keeping her now. She won't help us." 

"I have other uses for our insane friend," he informed her.

"Like what?"

"You'll find out."

"I still say you should get rid of her."

* * *

Grievous eyes bugged out in surprise. He hadn't expected that. 

I let his face go when I was done and he stood up. "You kissed me!" he exclaimed.

"So what?" I challenged glaring at him. "What do you think I was _going _to do to you? Cut your head off? Pa-lease!"

"But why did you...?"

"You already know why."

"I do?" he sounded confused.

"Duh," I said folding my arms. "It's because we're friends."

"Friends..."  
Suddenly before I even knew what was going on I felt myself being enveloped in a crushing hug.

* * *

"Why do you say that?" Dooku asked turning to Ventress. 

"Don't you see what she's doing to your little cyborg puppet?" she asked. "She's making him soft."

"She is _not_!" Dooku protested pushing the button that opened the door to the General's Quarters. "He's still the same old..."

The Count's eyes grew huge at what he saw. Grievous and me hugging. WEEE!

Asajj gave him those anime line beedy eyes. "You were saying?" she asked.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Dooky demanded.

Grievous' head snapped in the Count's direction. Instantly he dropped me to the floor. "Hey!" I shouted. "Oh.. uh... Tyranus..," he stammered. "I was just..."  
Dooku shook his head dismissivly. "It doesn't matter," he said.

"What do you want?" I demanded getting up.

"I need to borrow you for a few hours," he replied.

"Wha for?" I asked folding my arms. "Besides, why would I want to go anywhere with _you_?"

"If you want to see the rest of the Jedi you will," he said.

"Jedi?" I scoffed. "What? So you can use me as bait to kill them?"

Dooku shook his head.

"Liar!" I spat. "Besides." I grabbed Grievous' arm. "Riding with you is likely to be incredibly boring! I'll only go if Grievous can come too."

"Grievous has business elsewhere," the Count tried to inform me.

"Screw you!" I said defiantly. "If he doesn't go I'm not going... even if it means I'll never see Yoda again..."

"Yoda!" Dooku exclaimed.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Grievous was gaping. "I think it would be best if I came too," he said slowly.

I gave the cyborg a greaful look. "See?" I said smugly.

Dooku seemed to think it over. Slowly he nodded. "All right," he gave in. "He can come too..."

_A/N_

_AHHHH I AM SUCH A RETART! I barely had much of an idea for this chapter when I wrote it so I had to come up with some stuff. I hope that's okay. I'm trying not to make things stupid but I don't think I'm doing a very good job. If I am let me know. If not please don't tell me okay? Just to let you all know just because I have the Void Force I am _not _the Chosen One. That is Anakin whether he likes it or not!_


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

The Void Force

Obi-Wan and Anakin had been summoned back from their search. They were heading back to the Temple to pick up Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, and Master Yoda.

"I don't understant why we are being summoned back," Anakin said to Obi-Wan. "We were so close to finding her. What is this about?"

"When we get to the Temple you can ask Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied folding his arms and staring out the windshield.

"But he doesn't like me!" Anakin whined. "How are you sure he'll tell me anything?"

Obi-Wan gaved him an annoyed look. "Yoda likes everyone," he said flatly. "That girl acts worse than you and Yoda is worried about her. Just ask him. I'm sure he'll tell you something."

* * *

"Why is _she_ coming with?" I demanded as Asajj Ventress stepped into Dooku's starship.

"Because she just is," Dooku replied heading into the control room

I glared at the bald woman. "You'd better not try anything, Sith bitch," I snapped at her.

She stared at me in confusion. "What?"

"I know how you are," I said folding my arms. "You like to go around and spout off crap about Jedi that you think is true." I looked away and imitated her manner. " 'Jedi lie'!" I scoffed in a squeeky voice. "It's a free universe, you stupid bimbo. If they want to believe stuff that contradicts your believes that is their business!"

"They _are_ liars!" she shot back angrily.

"And _you're_ stupid!" I snapped. "Just because your Jedi Master died doesn't mean you can blame and hate them! It's not their fault. Have you ever thought that it might be yours?"

Asajj sputtered but didn't reply.

I looked at Girevous who'd been watching me tell the bitch off. "You have more of a right to hate them," I told him. "But it's also the Republic's fault. They refused to listen too! They are the ones who sent the Jedi in the first place! Blame the Senate! God knows how corrupt it is! Think it over. Take it to the heart you know you still have!"

He glowered at me. "Maybe I should just kill you," he snarled.

I shook my head. An empty threat. If he'd wanted to kill me he would have already.

"Think it over," I told them both. "God knows you both need to. Stop lying to yourselves. You may both think you have no room for feelings but..." I touched them both on their chests with my fingertips. "Inside you both know what you are doing is wrong. You care about something, both of you. That's why you are fighting... on the wrong side!"

I turned from them and began to walk away. "This is Palpatine's fault!" I seethed clenching my fists in anger. "Stupid bastard Sith Lord!"

* * *

When Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived at the Temple Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, and Master Yoda, who was sitting in his little hovercraft thing, climbed onto the ship.

"Master," Anakin said addressing the old Jedi as he boarded. "I would like to know something."

"Yes?" the old Master asked locking eyes with the much younger Jedi.

"Why did you summon us back?" he asked following the Jedi into the ship. "We were still looking that girl. Did you want us to stop? Why did you want us to pick up you, and Master Fisto, and Master Ti?"

Yoda didn't say anything for a moment. He looked around the ship. He held his gaze with the other Jedi's faces for a moment before he replied. "Summoned by Dooku we were."

"Dooku?" Obi-Wan and Anakin exclaimed. (They hadn't seen the message and those who had didn't get it either)  
"Know where she is he does. On Geonosis he wants us to meet. If not meet him there we do, kill her he will," Yoda explained.

"Why that-" Anakin growled. "He's using her for bait!"

Yoda nodded. "Suspect that I do."

"Then why are we going?" Anny wanted to know.

Yoda gave him a look. "_Want_ him to kill her do you?" he asked.

"No."

"Then meet him there we must."

"Why five of us?" Obi-Wan asked from the controls.

Yoda frowned. He knew one of them was bound to ask that question eventually. "A special reason for that there is," he replied.

"What?" Shaat Ti asked from the seat she'd sat in.

"Anyone who spoke with her he wants to come."

"We know that," Kit Fisto said leaning against the wall and folding his arms. "But why?"

Yoda shook his head. "Unsure I am," he said. "To kill us maybe... only answer that fits..."

"Yet we're going anyway?" Anakin asked staring at Yoda liked he'd gone crazy.

"The only way this is," he said calmly.

"Why is she so important anway?"

"Void in the Force she is," Yoda told them slowly.

"Void?" Obi-Wan asked looking away from the windshield to stare at Yoda. "What do you mean?"

"Untouched by both sides she is."

Anakin couldn't believe it. "_What_?"

"Fall to the dark side she cannot. Free in emotions she is. Untouched by both sides this means."

"Untouched?" Anakin asked. "She can't fall to the dark side? Why?"

"Balance."

"Balance?"

"Balanced in the Force she is. Equeal in light and dark this means. Like have no Force at all it is..."

"Yet she does," Shaak Ti cut in. "We all felt it."

Yoda nodded. "Correct," he said leaning forward on his stick (he was no longer in his hovercraft) "Balanced in the Force this means. Twilight or Gray side this is called. Halfway between light and dark. Sunrise and sunset..."

"But how is that possible?" Kit Fisto wanted to know. "There are only two sides to the Force. Nobody can be in between."

Yoda's eyes burned with a strange fire. "**_She_** _can_!" he insisted.

"Why?"

"From Earth she is."

"Earth?" Anakin asked. "What does her having being from Earth have to do with this?"

Yoda's face broke out in a smile. He'd researched the answer a long time ago. "Ways to balance the Force the people from Earth have! Easily to work on both sides they are able to!" he chuckled. "Religon."

The others stared at him. "Religion?" they said in one voice looking at each other in confusion.

"Many religions Earth has. Catholic, Buddist, Muslim, Hindu, Shinto, Gothic, Wicka, Satanist, Hebrew, Christian!" he explained.

"What does that have to do with it?" Anakin demanded.

"Everything!" Yoda replied.

"Everything?" Anakin raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Trust in a Creator they do. Creator higher than the Force!" Yoda once again looked from one Jedi to another. "Good and evil. Religion. Puts a balance on the Force it does."

All the Jedi looked at each other a moment. They all tried to figure out what it ment. Finally Obi-Wan asked. "How do you know this, Master?"

"Learned it I did."

"From who?"

"An Earth Jedi named Adrian Lureno."

"Master Lureno?" Kit asked remembering the name. "I read that he left the Order over five hundred years ago."

Yoda nodded. "Corret that is. Void in the Force he was too."

"So what now?" Shaak Ti asked. "So know we know why Stephanie is the way she is how are we going to get her back to make sure?"

"By her."

"Her?"

"Able to manipulate both sides easily she can. Befriend them she might have.. When we arrive find out we will."

"And what if she did?" Anakin wanted to know.

Yoda shook his head not really wanting to answer but knowing he had to. "Fall to the dark side she cannot..." he hesitated. ".. but let her shift sides we cannot.,"

_A/N_

_Just to let you know, I made up the whole thing about Earth religions. I thought it would sound good but now I'm not so sure..._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 14

Skittle Asault

Geonosis was just as ugly as it looked in Episode Two. As we walked through that colusium where those _Star Craft _monsters who tried to kill Padme, Obi-Wan, and Anakin I asked. "Why the hell are we here?"

"An important meeting," Dooku replied. We all heard the sound of a starship landing outside. "If you would excuse me for a moment I have business to attend to."

Then he walked away.

"If he _thinks_ I'm going to babysit a Jedi Padawan he's got another thing coming!" Asajj growled as she watched him go. She looked at Grievous. "She's all yours."

Then she too walked off.

I looked up at Grievous and grinned. "Looks like it's just you and me, sport," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, joy."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin's ship had landed a few minutes after we had. As the Jedi jumped out of the ship Yoda said. "Caution we must keep. Split up we should."

"But what about Dooku?' Anakin asked looking like he was itching for a fight with the geezer Count.

Yoda gave him a look. "Know the girl is here I do. Find her first we must," he replied. "Search for her, Skywalker and Kenobi will. Find whoever else came Fisto and Ti should."

"What about you?" Shaak Ti asked.

Yoda looked at them all. "Deal with Dooku myself will."

Nobody argued not even Anakin. They all nodded and split up.

* * *

"So," I said to Grievous. "Did you enjoy killing those Jedi in the catacombs the last time you were here?"

He gaped at me. "How do you know about that?"

I shrugged. "I just do but don't worry I won't tell anyone." I added when I saw the look on his face.

"You'd better not," he growled.

I gave him a look of utter boredom. "That's getting old," I told him flatly.

Grievous stared.

I sat down on the cold stone cloor and pulled my walkman out of my backpack (Yes, I still have it and I brought it with me). I put on my headphones and pressed the Play button. I was glad I had brought it. If I hadn't I would have been totally bored.

_Listen to your heart  
When he calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before he tells you "Good bye"_

I turned the Walkman off again. "I'm hungry," I said.

"Oh boy," groaned the cyborg.

* * *

Against Yoda's instructions Obi-Wan and Anakin split up. Obi went one way and Annie went the other. Anakin was walking down the corridor when he spotted me ahead. He also saw Grievous. He saw Grievous and I talking. Civally like old friends.

_So she _is _working for them now, _he thought.

* * *

I rummaged through my backpack and found a bag of sour Skittles. "Hey Griev!" I exclaimed. "This on has your face on it!" I held it up for him to see.

Grievoud stared at the picture a moment then said. "I'm not that freaky looking... am I?"

_Self concious cyborgs? Now I've seen _everything_!  
_I shrugged. "Not to me anyway," I replied.

He started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" I called after him.

"To find a mirror," was his reply. "Stay here until I get back."

Before I could argue with him he was gone.

_Hmm..._I thought tearing the bag open and shaking out a few Skittles. _He's vain as well..._

Then I burst out laughing at the thought of Grievous prinping his mask every morning. "HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" I cackled. "That's priceless!"

"STEPHANIE!" a voice yelled behind me startling me out of my laughter.

I turned around just in time to see Anakin plowing down on me. "Hey!" I called to him waving my hand. _He's still as hot as ever I see..._

"TRAITOR!" he screamed wipping out his lightsaber.

_Uh oh!  
_I screamed and raised my hand instinctively to block it. Only the hand I had raised held the bag of Skittles. My only snack. Fruity candy exploded everywhere as Anakin's blade cut through it.

Deprived of my snack I turned and ran tipping the bag over my mouth letting the few remaining Skittles drop into it. I then quickly threw the bag aside and pulled out my lightsabers. I turned to face Anakin.

What I saw made me laugh like crazy. Anakin, in his rush to chase after me, had slipped on the Skittles that had fallen on the floor and was sliding toward me, his arms pinwheeling for balance.

Using the Force I lifted the Skittles off the floor and began pelting them in his face.

"Ouch ouch!" he wailed putting a hand up to block them.

I instantly came at him. I knocked his lightsaber out of his hand then kicked him against the wall. I rested Mace's lightsaber near his throat.

He stared at me and I stared at him. "Go ahead and kill me," he said angrily.

I laughed again. "I'm not going to kill you, stupid," I said suddenly serious. "I don't want to kill you! I don't see why you want to kill _me_. I didn't _do_ anything!"

"You're a traitor," he growled.

"I am not, damn it!" I shouted so loudly I shut him up. "I'm not a traitor and I'm not a Jedi or a Sith either. I'm just a girl from Earth who ended up in these fuckin' Clone Wars because that stupid bald bitch Asajj Ventress kidnapped me."

He gaped at me.

"And," I went on. "I'm getting sick of you!" I smacked him in the face with my elbow knocking him out in the process.

As Anakin slumpt onto the floor I heard a scream down the hall. I quickly ran toward the sound getting the feeling that Grievous was kicking sone Jedi's sorry ass. When I found Grievous he was in the middle of a fight with Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto. The Jedi were losing.

I saw Grievous getting ready to finish them off by catching them off guard. I couldn't let that happen.

"NO, GENERAL!" I screamed rushing forward. "STOP!"

I hurled myself forward and got between the Jedi and Grievous. His lightsabers made heavy contact with mine and I almost fell over.

Upon seeing me the General's eyes grew huge. "GIRL!" he shouted the same time the Jedi gasped. "STEPHANIE!"

I Forse shoved the three into their corners. Now I had some space. I looked back and forth. "What the hell is going on here?" I demanded of them. "Who started this?"

"They did," Grievous said pointing at the Jedi who were gaping. "I wasn't doing anything and these two Jedi jumped me."

I shook my head. "You shouldn't hurt Shaak Ti," I scolded him. "She's your girlfriend."

Both Shaak Ti and Grievous gaped at me.

"Grievous," I said still adressing the cyborg. "Why don't you look for Asajj? I'll take care of the Jedi."

The cyborg stared at me a little longer, I think I scared him with my girlfriend comment, then walked away.

I turned toward the Jedi now.

"How did you do that?" Kit Fisto asked his big black eyes even bigger.

"What?"

"Make him listen to you."

"I understand him," I replied.

"My _boyfriend_?" Shaak Ti asked.

Oops. She knew nothing about my little fan pairings. I wasn't about to explain it now. I'm just glad that little comment made Grievous leave them be for now.

"Nevermind," I said shaking my head. "It's not important." I looked at them. "What are you two and Anakin _doing_ here?"

"Dooku wanted us to come here," Kit replied pushing his tentacles away from his face.

"Why?"

"You."

"Me?"'

"He wanted anyone who had spoken to you to come here," Shaak Ti replied.

"Why?" I asked looking at her.

"To kill us maybe."

"So, I'm his bait for Jedi?"

"Probably..."

I clenched a fist. An anger mark popped up on it. "Why that stupid dork!" I growled gritting my teeth in anger. "I'll teach him to make bait out of me!" I started to run back the way I had come. "That bastard is going to pay!"

"Stephanie, wait!" Kit called after me.

"Get Anakin and go back to whatever ship it was that you came in," I shouted at them over my shoulder. "I have something I need to do!"

_A/N_

_Next time I'm going to be having those other lightsaber fights I mention in the chapter with Count Dooku. I hope this chapter was okay. Incase you might be wondering...The reason I called those things _Star Craft _monsters was because my brother, who plays _Star Craft_, was watching Episode Two with me and my sister awhile back and when he saw the monsters sent out to kill Obi, Annie, and Padme he called them by _Star Craft _names. Like a Lurker and a Zergling. I don't even have the slightest clue what those things are or look like! Oops ranting. Sorry. Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it._


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**NO WAY!**

The Force helped me find the stupid Count. I spotted him walking down the hall away from me.

"DILTY!" I shouted as I ran after him. Dooku looked over his shoulder. I came at him and ran smack dab into his back. "Ow!' I yelped holding my nose.

Dooku turned around and gave me a disapproving look. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "I told you to stay with Grievous and Asajj."

"I don't give a damn what you told me to do!" I snapped. "I found out why we are here." I took a deep breath and screamed. "I'M NOT GOING TO PLAY YOUR JEDI BAIT!"

He regarded me mildly. "It's a bit too late for that," he told me.

"Shut up!" I activated my lightsabers. "I don't like being made a fool of neither do I like being a lure of a sicko's dark Sith ass pleasure!"

Suddenly Dooku had me by the throat. "I'm getting sick of your attitude!" he snarled. "I would advise you to just play the pawn you know you are and shut up!"

I wanted with all my might to run him through. I knew I couldn't do that though. I'd ruin the whole chain of events.

"Put me down," I growled, using the Force to pry his fingers loose. "I'm not _your_ pawn and I will never be! You have your own pawns that you can manipulate at will. I will not be one of them. I know about your ability! I would advise you to find another harp to play. Besides..." I gave him an evil look. "I know who your Master really is."

Dooku's eyes grew huge. He let go of my neck and stepped back. "You _do_...?" he stammered.

I nodded and folded my arms (I had deactivated my lightsabers.) "Yes, and if you don't want me to tell the whole Jedi Order before it's their time to know you won't rough me up, understand?"

The Count stared at me a moment then mouthed. "I'm sorry. I understand." and ran off.

I watched him go and grinned. "If you find your flunkies on the way out you let them know what I said!" I called after him.

I felt a prickle of electricity go up my spine just then. By now I was better atuned to the Force so I knew what it was. A disturbance. Someone was coming down on me from above.

I instantly turned and activating my lightsabers, I thrust them up at my attacker. They were met with a heavy attack from a green blade.

When I saw who held it my eyes grew huge. "YODA?" I gasped.

Master Yoda had attacked _me!_

I saw his hazel eyes glowing with a strange light. I suddenly began to get a bad feeling about this. Yoda wanted to kill me!

I unscissored my lightsabers and backflipped out of the way of his flailing blade. I screamed as he came at me again and nearly cut my left arm off. Luckily I was able to block him just in time. That same instant he went over my head. Mace Windu's (Now mine) purple lightsaber blocked Yoda's green one as I dived out of the way and rolled on the floor.

After a few more thrusts and blocks I discovered that we were using the exact same fighting style! I began to wonder if we knew what each other was going to do before we did it. If so; why hadn't he killed me yet?

Instantly I changed my fighting style. Now was I using Obi-Wan's.

Still we fought pretty hard. I was started to wonder why he was attacking my so heartlessly.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" I shouted as I dodged another blow.

"Left the Republic you have... to work for the Sith!" was his reply.

"I'm not working for the Sith!" I protested blocking his blade and locking eyes with him. "I _hate_ the Sith!"

"Then join them why?"

"I didn't!"

"Saw you conversing with Dooku I did!" he shouted thrusting at my shoulder.

"I wasn't conversing with him!" I screamed as I just barely blocked it. "Dooku is using me as bait!"

"Why?"

"So kill the Jedi he can!" I yelled without thinking.

Yoda blinked. He'd heard the way I'd said it. Backwards. "Mocking me are you?" he demanded.

"No!" I protested, mentally kicking myself for saying it that way. _God, I need more sleep!_

He didn't believe me. I had successfully pissed him off. "YARG!" he shouted coming at me again.

I dodged him easily this time. I turned to thrust at him.

**CRUNCH!**

The handle of my lightsaber smacked the old Jedi in the head, knocking him out cold. He fell to the floor and landed in a heap.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed realizing what I had done. I knelt down by him and saw where I had struck him was bleeding. "YODA!" I screamed grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

I heard laughing behind me. I looked over my shoulder. Dooku stood behind me grinning like a maniac.

"Good job," he said clapping his hands dryly. "You succeeded in knocking out the old prune." He came at me. "You were of some use after all. Now, give me the Jedi."

I looked back at Yoda. His head hung limply forward. I knew he wouldn't come to for quite awhile. I made in immediate descition. "No," I said.

Dooku stopped. "What?" he asked.

I let Yoda's shoulders go. (He slumpt back onto the floor.) and stood up. I stood in front of him protectivly. "I won't let you hurt him," I snarled.

"I beg your pardon."

"You heard me!" I yelled activating my lightsabers. "I would rather _die_ the let you get at my favorite Jedi!"

Dooku's face showed unamusment. "Fine," he said shrugging. "Have it your way, then." His lightsaber burst to life. "I'll be glad to be rid of you anyway."

"Stuff it up you ass, old man!" I shouted at him. "That won't happen!"

"We'll see," he said.

Then he attacked.

I had anticipated him to lunge at me just as he had done before. I immediatly grabbed Yoda by the hood of his robe and chucked him out of harm's way as I threw myself into the air at the same time.

Dooku's lightsaber banged harmlessly off the cold stone floor.

I twisted around in the air and thrust at him with both of my sabers. He dodged out of the way.

I landed on the floor and threw up my arm just in time to parry a wild thrust. I soon realized he was just as hard to fight as Yoda but maybe a little easier. There was one difference. Dooku was constantly trying to cut up my lightsabers or amputate me.

That wouldn't work. I'd seen him fight before and knew his style. I switched back to Yoda's style. Now I was jumping around like a crazy grasshopper.

Dooku's eyes enlarged, he hadn't expected _that_! Now he was having a hard time just keeping track of me, which is just what I wanted to happen. I ran up the wall and kicked his head with my boot. He let out a grunt of pain and slammed into the wall.

As he tried to get up I put my lightsaber at his throat. His face glowed eerily in green. He looked sick.

"Gotcha!" I said standing over him with my hand resting on my hip.

He stared at the lightsaber a minute. I noticed the fingers on his right hand flicker ever so slightly. I felt a disturbance in the Force as something came at me. I wanted to slash it in half before it got to me but something made me turn my head.

Dooku was throwing Yoda at me!

I jumped up and grabbed Yoda's cloak as I somersaulted over him. When I landed I turned back to Dooku but he had gotten up and was running away!

"GET BACK HERE!" I shouted. I ran after him holding my deactivated purple lightsaber and Yoda in one hand and holding my green one in the other.

I hadn't gotten far when my face slammed into something metallic. I heard a loud grunt and a clang as I fell onto my butt on the floor. "OW!" I wailed.

"Sorry," said a familiar voice.

I looked up. "Grievous!" I gasped.

"Stephanie!" a voice shouted behind him.

I stared at Grievous with my mouth hanging wide open. _It couldn't be! _A figure jumped over him.

Shaak Ti.

I stared at the two a moment. "Shaak Ti!" I said. "General Grievous?"

They looked at each other then back at me. They blushed guiltily.

"You're!" I gasped.

They didn't deny it.

I couldn't believe it! "Hwoh!" I sighed as I fainted.

_A/N_

_I'm sad to say this story is almost over. I had so much fun writing it. I only have one chapter left. :Shrug: all well. I hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to update it as soon as I can. I totally stink at fighting scenes. I just don't have the knack for it. I hope those scenes were okay. _


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Back To Coruscant

_Minor note here: I couldn't think of what to put after the part where I fainted so I decided to just go right to the ship..._

"Padawan Stephanie."

Someone was calling my name. I moaned and turned on my side. I'd been having a dream that Grievous and Shaak Ti were getting married. I wanted to see how it ended. "Go away!" I said. "I don't want to wake up yet!"

**Poke!** Someone was poking me. _Poke! Poke!_

"Wake up you must, Padawan," a very familiar voice said chuckling.

I moaned again. Well so much for that! "All right! Please stop poking me!"

I opened my eyes. What I saw surprised me. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Kit, Shaak, and Yoda stood over me. None of them looked mean or angry for some reason. _What? I thought Yoda and Anakin wanted me dead!_

"GAH!" I gasped sitting up.

I discovered I was lying on one of those cot things on a starship. "How did I get here?" I asked.

"We carried you here," Obi-Wan replied pointing at himself and Anakin.

"You did?" I asked. "I thought you guys wanted to kill me because I am a traitor."

"You're not a traitor," Kit spoke up. "Shaak Ti and I told the others about you saving us from Grievous and then Shaak Ti told us about your fight with Dooku. We forgive you. You saved Yoda's life."

"After I accidently knocked him out," I looked at Yoda. "I'm sorry."

He nodded and looked at me with his wise green eyes. "Okay, it is," he informed me.

"Where are we going?" I asked them.

"Back to Coruscant," Obi-Wan replied.

I suddenly felt like I was in trouble. "Am I going on trial for treason?" I asked them nervously.

They stared at me.

"No," Yoda said firmly after a minute. "On trial you will not be put."

I was relieved but only a little. "What about Palpatine?" I asked.

"What about him?" Anakin demanded.

"What if he finds out about this? What if he finds out about _me? _What if he wants to put me on trial?"

I knew it was very likely that he already knew about me. Dooku had probably opened his big mouth and told him.

"Worry about the Chancellor you should not," Yoda spoke up gently. "He matters not."

"He doesn't?" I asked in surprise. _Wow! _

"No."

"So I won't ever have to talk to him?" I asked.

"No." (Boy would he ever be wrong!)

I sighed in relief. Good, I wouldn't have to face the evil Sith Lord. Even if Dooku _did_ tell him about me.

"Good," I said. Suddenly going back to the Jedi Temple didn't seem so bad. "Now could you do something for me?"

"What?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Could you guys get me something to eat?" I asked, my stomach rumbling. "I haven't eaten in who knows how long and I'm _starved!_"

There was a silence for a few minutes. Suddenly it was broken by loud cackling laughter as Master Yoda started to laugh. That laughter spread and was soon joined by the others. Soon I was laughing too.

"Sure," Obi-Wan said heading to the kitchen area of the ship. "I'll get you something to eat."

**THE END?**

_A/N_

_Sequeal? Of course! There's still a lot of stuff I wanted to do in this fic but couldn't because of the length of the fic. Wow 20 chapters! hehehe. But umm, yes, I am going to do a sequeal. I just hope it's better than this one. :D Hope you liked this one. Keep your eyes open for the next one. Coming to an internet near you in 2006! lol_


End file.
